The Only Life We Know
by emmymay96
Summary: Christina Singer is Bobby Singer's only daughter and hunting is the only life she has ever known. She met the Winchesters on a hunt and quickly became close friends with the two brothers. Over time her and Dean formed a strong connection to each other, but would it last with the craziness that is their lives? (Starts pre-season1)
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Christina Singer**_

 ** _INTRODUCTION_**

Christina Singer or as most people called her Chrissy had a difficult childhood. Her mother died when she was only a couple of months old, her father had killed her not realising that a demon was possessing her. After that her father learnt more about what was really out there from a "friend" Rufus. Once her father discovered that the things others considers as just nightmares were real he wanted to hunt them down and kill as many as possible. While her father was out there killing monsters Chrissy would stay with the Mills family who were more than happy to look after her while her father was away on "business trips" as her father liked to call them. She knew the truth about what was out there, she had accidentally overheard a conversation her father and Rufus were having.

Once finding out the truth she wanted to learn as much as she could about the creatures, she had asked her father to tell her, which he did reluctantly. She was stubborn like her father even as young as she was she wouldn't drop it until her father told her everything.

When she was older she used to get angry about how much her dad left, their relationship was a strained one for awhile, her father drank a lot and got angry, she learned during the years that the anger wasn't at her but at himself for everything that he'd done, killing her mother (but she didn't find out about that until she was older) and bringing her into hunting. After a heated argument between father and daughter when Chrissy was only 6 years old Bobby finally caved and let her come with him from then on, even if she just stayed in the hotel room to read books or help Bobby do research she was happy that she got to spend more time with her father.

Chrissy and Bobby's father daughter relationship became stronger because of it, Bobby cut back on the drinking and became more of a father figure to his daughter. She seemed to enjoy it for the most part, traveling round the country and helping save people from the things that went bump in the night. That was until _**she**_ started getting older and wanted to actually help kill the things.

Bobby was very reluctant at first to let her out on hunts with him, but after a couple of months of constant asking he finally gave in. However before he let her hunt he was determined to get her trained. He started with teaching her to fight which Chrissy pick up pretty quickly, she wasn't the strongest but she was fast which gave her an advantage. Next was learning how to shoot which again she picked up quickly for a kid, it's like she was born to be a hunter.

After six months of intensive training Bobby decided that Chrissy was ready for her first hunt, however with her only begging 10 he wasn't letting her go anywhere alone and he certainly wasn't sending her anywhere dangerous. He found a simple salt and burn case a few mile away.

Chrissy geared up for the hunt remembering to restock the trunk with rock salt before they left. She was excited that she could finally help her dad save people, little did she know that her first hunt would change her life forever.

 _ **A/N: so just a brief introduction about Christina and how she got into hunting, I'll hopefully have the first official chapter up sometime in the next couple of days. Updates to this story may be a little slow as I'm also currently writing a Walking Dead fic. I'll try to at least update once a week.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting The Winchesters

**_CHAPTER ONE - MEETING THE WINCHESTERS_**

 _ **Arden Hills, Minnesota. March 1990**_

 _ **Chrissy age: 10**_

 _ **Dean age: 11**_

Chrissy and Bobby were driving to the town of Arden Hills for Chrissy's first ever hunt. She was sat nervously in the front seat of the car ashe didn't want to let her father down, she wanted to prove herself to him. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her father to agree to let her help on this one, he'd also picked a rather easy hunt. She understood why though, it was her first hunt and he didn't want her to get hurt.

Bobby looked over at his daughter "you remember what I told you right?"

She sighed, they'd been over this about five times already "yes dad. Don't get out the car unless I say so, don't go anywhere alone and always make sure the shotgun is fully loaded " she looked over at her dad and smiled "you were a good teacher dad"

"I know and you were a good student. I just worry about ya" he ruffled her hair as she tried to push his hand away giggling

"I'll be fine, it's a simple job dad, salt and burn right?"

"Yeah we should only be here a couple of days, then I'll take you out for ice cream" Bobby smiled as Chrissy smiled back at him.

They drove for another three hours before they finally pulled into the parking lot of a cheap motel. Chrissy didn't mind staying in motels, luckily for her Bobby always chose the nicer looking ones so it wasn't that bad. Chrissy waited in the car as Bobby when to go get a room for them.

As she was sat waiting she suddenly heard the sound of load 80s music as an impala pulled into the lot a couple of spaces away from where she was. An man in his 30s got out the car and made his way towards the check in desk where her own father was, she shrugged thinking it was just another customer and went back to reading her book on demons and spirits.

After about five minutes she heard voices a couple meters away from the car. She looked outside seeing we her dad talking to the man who rode the impala, a look of confusion crossed her face as she wondered how they knew each other. Booy signalled for his daughter to excit the car as the man walked over to the impala, Chrissy quickly grabbed her bag from the backseat, getting out the car and rushing over to him.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" She curiously asked

"John Winchester, he's doing the same hunt we are. I'm gonna go out with him and your gonna stay here with his boys for a bit"

Chrissy looked at Bobby with confusion, what boys?. She heard the slamming of car doors, turning round she spotted John walking towards them with two boys. One boy had longish brown hair and was rather short, Chrissy guessed he was about 7, whereas the other boy was taller and looked like he was around her age.

"Hey boys, good to see you again" Bobby greeted

"Hey Bobby, who's this" Dean asked looking straight at Chrissy

"This is my daughter Christina, she's helping me out on this job"

"Hi" Chrissy greeted nervously waving at the three of them, she felt awkward as she wasn't used to meeting new people. She mainly spent her time with her father or the Mills family, she was shy around new people especially hunters.

"Dean you're gonna stay here with Sam and Christina while me and Bobby go check out the job, okay?" John ordered

"Yes sir" Dean mumbled

Chrissy looked confused, "sir" why would he call his own father sir? She turned to face her own father "Dad I'll be fine on my own, I usually am why do I-"

"No questions Chrissy, it will do you good to get to know kids your own age" Bobby sighed "it will only be for a couple of hours"

Chrissy sighed but nodded anyway, she knew there was no point in arguing about the matter. She followed nervously behind the two boys as they made their way towards one of the rooms. She looked back seeing her dad and John get into the impala and drive off. Dean unlocked the door to the room showing two beds a small tv, a sofa and a small kitchen area. Chrissy went to go sit at the table pulling out her book on demons and spirits and continued reading not paying attention to what the others were doing.

She was reading a chapter about ghosts being tied to objects when she heard the chair opposite her scrape across the floor as someone sat down opposite her. She looked up meeting the green eyes of Dean Winchester, she just smiled slightly before continuing to read.

Dean coughed lightly before talking "so uh you know about the monsters?"

Chrissy looked up from her book nodding "yeah, this is the first hunt that dads letting me help on normally I just stay in the motel and read books on creature law"

"That's cool, so Christina-"

"Chrissy" she cut him off "it's Chrissy, no one really calls me Christina"

"Um okay Chrissy, how old are you?"

"I just turned 10, what about you? You look like you're around my age"

Dean chuckled "yeah I turned 11 in January. How did you get into hunting?"

Chrissy tensed at the question, she didn't like talking about her mother it was a sore subject for her. She didn't remember much of her mother only that she was nice and liked to sing her to sleep at night. She always wished she'd got more time with her mother, more time to be a normal family.

Dean noticed that Chrissy had tensed and regretted asking something so personal when they hardly knew each other "you know what let's talk about something else, can you shoot?"

Chrissy immediately relaxed at the changed of topic, she smiled lightly at Dean thanking him for the new topic of conversation "yup! Dad taught me last year, says I'm a natural"

"Cool, dad taught me when I saw 7, I hit all the targets in one shot" he said with a proud smile on his face

Chrissy raised an eyebrow at him not believing his story "sure, whatever you say Dean" she chuckled

"What? It's true I did!" Dean protested. The two of them continued to talk about hunts their dads had been on and bits about themselves. They discovered that they both liked classic rock and food. Chrissy learnt that Dean really loved pie, he didn't like reading and that he was always excited to go on a hunt with his dad. She had never really talked to anyone her own age before but she enjoyed talking to Dean, he understood her in a way. They were both raised hunters.

After a while of speaking to Dean Chrissy glanced over at the beds seeing Sam sat quietly with his head buried in a book. She wondered if he knew about the horrors that were in the world.

"Hey Dean, does Sam know? About the things out there"

Dean sighed glancing at his little brother "yeah, he found out last year after he read dads journal. I didn't want him to find out this soon, I wanted to protect him for as long as I could"

Dean looked down at the table with sadness in his eyes, it was clear that he felt guilty about something. She reached across the table and patted Deans hand as he looked up at her "it's okay, at least he knows now and you don't need to keep lying to him"

Dean nodded in thanks to her as she got up and slowly made her way to Sam. She sat down on the bed next to Sam as Dean also came over to sit with them.

"Hey" Sam whispered softly as he looked up from his book

"Hey, whatcha reading there?"

"Umm The Hobbit, it's one of my favourites. Dean just says its nerdy crap though"

Chrissy glared at Dean smacking him lightly on the arm "Hobbit is not nerdy crap! It's a brilliant book"

Dean scoffed rolling his eyes as Sam looked at her in amazement "you like Tolkien?"

"Of course! He's one of my favourite authors, I love fantasy fiction"

"Oh great" Dean mumbled "I'm surrounded by geeks"

Sam glared at his brother "Jerk" he said as he punched him

"Bitch" Dean retorted as he grabbed the book from Sam's hands. A chase then occurred as Sam tried to get his book back off Dean. Chrissy just sat on the bed laughing watching the two brothers play fight over the book. She had only known the two Winchester brothers for about two hours and she already felt comfortable around them. She didn't know why but if she were to guess she would say it was because they were all so alike, forced to grow up too fast in a world where they were part of the select thew who knew what was really out there.

The playful atmosphere was broken when they heard the door opening. All three of them quickly stood up as they saw John and Booy stood in the doorway. John had a scowl on his face as Bobby had a small smile on his.

"What's going on in here" John demanded

"Nothing sir, we were just talking"

"Leave em be John, they're just kids give them a break" Bobby defended them, he was just happy that Chrissy had some friends her own age.

John grumbled but let it drop as he came in and sat down at the table. Chrissy glanced at Dean nervously as the three of them went to sit back on the bed. Sam got his book back from Dean and continued reading as the two older children waited to hear what their fathers had to say.

"Well looks like a simple salt and burn, me and John will go find the body and get it done tonight"

Chrissy's eyes went wide as she quickly stood up in protest, he had promised that she could help "what? No! Dad you promised that I could help you on this one!"

Dean stood up next to her "if she gets to help then I want to help too, please dad"

John pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a frustrated sigh "Dean I need you both here to watch Sammy, you know the rules"

Dean huffed out a defeated sigh not wanting to argue with his father. Meanwhile Chrissy turned to her own father with pleading eyes, begging him to let her and Dean tag along on this one. Finally Bobby caved and grumbled something about "Damn puppy dog eyes" as he turned to face John.

"Look John, how about I take Chrissy and Dean on this one. It's just a simple salt and burn, won't take long. Plus you could do with spending some time with Sam"

John stared at Bobby before turning his gaze to Dean and Chrissy, it was clear that he was thinking hard about what to do. After a moment he raised his hands

"okay fine" he then turned to Dean "you behave, listen to everything Bobby says okay?"

Dean smiled "yes sir! I won't let you down"

John gave Dean a strong pat on the back and made his way over to the other bed laying down. Chrissy and Dean followed Bobby outside and made there way over to the car.

"By the time we get there it will be dark" Bobby announced getting into the drivers side of his car

Chrissy debated getting in the passenger seat but quickly changed her mind and decided to sit in the back with Dean surprising Bobby. His daughter wasn't fond of new people so the fact that she got along so easily with Dean brought a smile to his face

* * *

It had gotten dark by now and they were still a couple of miles away from where the body was buried. Chrissy would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, she was terrified that she would let her father down and mess up her very first hunt. She was glad that Dean was with her for support on her first ever hunt. He was great at moral support

"Don't worry you won't be alone out there, I'll protect you if anything happens" he patted her shoulder, she just gave him a small smile in response.

They finally arrived at the cemetery, Chrissy slowly got out the car looking around it was definitely spooky at night. She shuddered and pulled her coat tighter around herself as she made her way to the trunk where her father was sorting out what they would need.

"What gun do you kids want"

"Shotgun" they answered in unison as they both reached into the trunk pulling out a shotgun and checking that it was loaded. Bobby stared at the two kids in front of him a sadness washing over him as he realised how much weight they carried on there shoulders at such a young age.

"Dad!" Chrissy shouted snapping him out of his thoughts "rock salt ammo?"

Bobby reached into the trunk passing his daughter the box and watched as she emptied it into her coat pocket. He grabbed two shovels from the trunk before slamming it closed and walking into the cemetery with the two kids following closely behind.

Walking through the cemetery Chrissy heard a noise causing her to move closer to Dean who just snorted at how jumpy she was

"Shut up! It's creepy in here!"

"Yeah well I said I would protect you" he nudged her arm as they continued walking trying to find the grave that they had to dig up. The thought of digging up someone's grave didn't sit well with Chrissy, it felt disrespectful. But she knew it had to be done, the spirit was hurting people and needed to be put to rest.

After another 10 minutes of walking round the cemetery they finally found the right grave. Dean and Chrissy decided to take it in turns to help Bobby dig up the grave while the other stayed on watch. It look them a while but they finally reached the coffin, Chrissy helped Dean out of the grave while Bobby uncovered the body so it could be salted and burned.

As Bobby was making his way to the bag to get the salt and matches he was flung into the nearest gravestone knocking him out cold.

"Dad no!" Chrissy screamed as Dean fired at the ghost

"Chrissy go salt and burn the body, I'll cover you! Quickly!"

Chrissy nodded as she raced towards the bag pulling out the container full of salt and the matches, she turned around seeing the spirit stood right in front of her. She let out a small shriek as Dean quickly shot it.

She ran towards the grave quickly pouring the salt over the bones she saw the spirit behind Dean and without even thinking about what she was doing she rushed to light the match and throwing it into the coffin. She stood there in shock as she watched the bones burn before her.

She felt someone stand beside her and turned to meet Dean, the flames were dancing in his green eyes as he stared at her smiling.

"We make a pretty good team Chrissy"

She smiled before turning her head to watch the flames again "yeah I guess we do"

They heard a groan from behind them and Chrissy's eyes went wide as she turned and rushed towards her father.

"Dad? Oh my god are you okay" tears were welling in her eyes at seeing her dad hurt

"Yeah, just a little bump. Is the spirit gone?"

Dean nodded his head "yes sir, thanks to Chrissy here"

Bobby looked at his daughter shocked before pulling her into a hug "I'm so proud of you kid" Chrissy smiled as she buried her head in his coat holding onto him tighter.

They made their way back to the motel quickly, both Chrissy and Dean falling to sleep on the way back. They were exhausted after spending most of the night digging, Bobby felt bad having to wake them up as both kids groaned in protest.

They walking into the motel room seeing John sat at the table and Sam still sleeping.

"He do good" John asked

"Yeah, they both did. Got myself thrown and knocked out, they finished the job for me"

John smiled slightly at Dean "well done son, now go get some sleep we'll leave in a couple of hours"

"Yeah dad" Dean then turned to Chrissy sticking out his hand for her to shake "it was nice meeting you, you did good for your first hunt"

Chrissy laughed and pulled him into a hug, shocking Dean who stood there frozen for a moment before slowly hugging back "thank you for everything, I hope we meet again soon"

She pulled away giving him a wave as she made her way to her own room to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

 ** _A/N: first chapter is finally up! Hope you all enjoyed it :) I'll try and update at least once more this week. I know I'm not really sticking to the pre-show timeline here but I'm gonna change some stuff, next chapter will be about a five year time skip to when thefroy are teenagers. Don't worry chapters will get longer, especially when I start following the show._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone that has followed/favourited this story so far :) leave a review letting me know what you think_**

 ** _From, Emily x_**


	3. Chapter 2: Moments

_There are few things pure in this world anymore,_

 _And home is one of the few._  
 _We'd have a drink outside,_  
 _Maybe run and hide if we saw a couple men in blue._

 _To me it's so damn easy to see_  
 _That true people are the people at home._  
 _Well, I've been away but now I'm back today,_  
 _And there ain't a place I'd rather go._

 _I feel home,_  
 _When I see the faces that remember my own._  
 _I feel home,_  
 _When I'm chillin outside with the people I know._

 _I feel home,_  
 _And that's just what I feel._  
 _Home is reality,_  
 _And all I need is something real._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER TWO - MOMENTS_**

 _ **Bobby Singer's house, 1995**_

 _ **Chrissy age: 15**_

 _ **Dean age: 16**_

Over the past five years since they met Chrissy had grown rather close to the Winchester boys. They would constantly talk on the phone at least once a week and when John had a hunt near by he would always drop the boys off. She really enjoyed spending her time with them, Sam was like a little brother to her and Dean well that was a bit more complicated.

As they got older Chrissy found that she had developed a small crush on the older Winchester although she refused to admit it to herself. They just had so much in common and she found he was one of the only people in the world that truly understood her. But it would never happen, in his late teen years Dean had become somewhat of a womaniser and Chrissy thought she never stood a chance with him, so she ignored her feelings.

A car engine that had become all to familiar to Chrissy could be heard outside as she was fixing herself some dinner, she looked out the window as saw the impala pulling into the driveway. She quickly went to the front door and opened it smiling wide as she saw Sam and Dean standing there bags in hand.

She ran up to Dean and hugged him, he laughed as he picked her up hugging her just as tightly "I've missed you too cherry pie"

Sam coughed from beside them, Chrissy quickly let go of Dean and gave Sam a hug "don't worry Sam I've missed you more"

Dean gave her a scowl as she smirked back at him, they were interrupted by John

"You okay to have them Chris? It will only be for about a week or so while I go on a hunt"

"Yeah that's fine, you know I love looking after Sam, Dean on the other hand is a real pain in the ass"

John laughed "well don't worry it's not for long, you boys be good okay?"

Dean and Sam nodded as John drove away from them. As soon as John was out of sight Dean stalked towards Chrissy and before she could even react he had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"I'll show you a pain in the ass" Dean growled

Chrissy let out a shriek of laughter as she slapped Dean's back in an attempt to get him to drop her. "Put me down asshole!"

"Not with that attitude short stack"

Chrissy grumbled curses under her breath before an idea popped into her head "if you put me down I'll make you pie!"

Dean immediately stopped in his tracks "what kind of pie?"

"Your favourite, apple pie"

Dean quickly set her down on the kitchen counter "well better get a move on then Chrissy"

Dean smirked at her going to take a seat at the kitchen table as Sam walked by mumbling "just date already"

The smirk on Deans face vanished immediately and he went pale, he looked at Chrissy and luckily she didn't notice it. He would never admit it but over the last year he had developed a crush on the crazy brunette that he called his best friend. He ignored his feelings though thinking that she would never go for a guy like him, plus their dads would probably have a heart attack if they started dating. So he just watched Chrissy from a distance as she made him his pie. He could live with just being her friend, couldn't he?

* * *

Chrissy look the apple pie out of the oven and cut a slice out for Dean knowing he couldn't wait until he was fully cool to eat hit. She put the slice onto a plate and placed it in front of Dean who was practically drooling.

Dean shoved a big forkful into his house moaning "oh god"

Chrissy raised her eyebrow smirking "you and the pie need some time alone there Dean"

Dean just continued to inhale pie so Chrissy got up and decided to check what Sam was doing. She found him sat at her father desk with his books open, it looked like he was doing homework.

"Hey bud, whatcha doing?"

Sam looked up from his book smiling "maths work"

"You need any help?"

"Nah I'm good, thanks Chrissy"

Chrissy just nodded making her way over to the sofa and picking up her book on vampire lore that she was reading earlier. She was a bookworm always reading books on monster lore and anything else to do with the supernatural that she could get her hands on. Lucky for her her father had quite the collection so she was never bored.

After a while Dean came in slumping down into the sofa by Chrissy's feet rubbing his belly.

"Ugh that pie was damn good cherry pie" Dean gave her a lazy smile

Not even taken her eyes away from the book Chrissy sighed "you ate all of it didn't you?"

Dean chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. They sat there for half an hour before Sam declared he was going to bed. As he made his way upstairs Chrissy put her book down on the coffee table and turned to face Dean.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed as well its been a long day" she got up off the sofa flashing Dean a small smile before heading upstairs. Dean watched her walk away and let out a sigh, what the hell is she doing to me? He thought to himself.

Over the next couple of days Chrissy, Dean and Sam had a great time together. Dean and Chrissy fixed up a car together, this was one of the things they could do just the two of them as Sam had no interest what so ever in cars even though Dean had tried to teach him a couple of times now. The younger Winchester would rather stay inside reading his books.

They also ended up having a water fight which Sam did join in on of course (he was on Chrissy's side). It was like full out war in the yard for a good couple of hours before Dean surrendered claiming "it was getting to cold to play". Sam obviously thinking that was a load of crap and he was just grumpy that he was loosing to his little brother and a girl. This caused Dean to chase Sam round the yard with a bucket full of ice cold water as Chrissy laughed from the sidelines. She finally managed to get the boys to stop and wrapped a towel around both of them while she made hot chocolate. For the rest of the night they drank hot chocolate, ate popcorn and watched films together.

Dean looked over at Chrissy who was smiling as they watched gremlins together. He thought of the fact that his dad was going to be picking them up to go on another hunt tomorrow and his emotions saddened. He enjoyed spending his free time with Chrissy, she made him feel somewhat normal even if they did both hunt monsters. It always felt like home when he came to Bobby's and she wished they would come more than once or twice a year. Being around Chrissy made him relax and forget about all the horrors he'd witnessed while hunting, it was like she grounded him in reality, made him feel like he belonged. He watched her as she walked up the stairs to get some sleep.

"Dean!" Sam's voice brought him back to reality as he stared over at his brother

"What Sammy?"

"You were staring at her again" he whispered to his big brother

Dean looked at Sam in confusion, what did he mean again? Did he really stare at her that much?. Dean shook his head, no they were just friends and that's the way it had to be. Ever since he had met Chrissy it was like they had a connection, they became instant best friends. Sure they had their fights now and again but it wouldn't be more than an hour until one of them apologised and they were friends again. Truth be told he didn't want to mess up the friendship he had with her, so if he could only be her friend he was okay with that.

Dean suddenly got an idea and jumped up off the sofa running to upstairs to the spare room before grabbing the blankets and pillows off his bed. He rushed back downstairs and out into a yard looking for an old red pickup truck, once he found it he placed the pillows and blankets inside. He smiled to himself thinking of when they used to do this all the time when John would drop them off for a couple of days and him and Chrissy would sneak out the house in the dead of night to watch the stars and talk. Hell Dean remembered the first time she had truly opened up to him about her mother.

* * *

 ** _2 Years Ago, 1993_**

 ** _Bobby's House_**

 _Dean and Chrissy were laying on the bed of the old pickup truck watching the stars and just enjoying each others company._

 _"Hey Dean" Chrissy whispered and Dean hummed in acknowledgement "do you think Angel's are watching over us?"_

 _"I don't know, my mum used to always tell me they were but with all the bad in the world I find it hard to believe in that stuff now" Dean let out a sad sigh as he turned to face Chrissy "what did your mum used to tell you"_

 _Chrissy looked up at the stars for a while thinking before turning to face Dean "I don't know, she uh died when I was only a couple months old"_

 _"I'm sorry Chrissy, I shouldn't have asked" Dean said sighing, he knew her mother was a topic that Chrissy didn't like to bring up._

 _"N-no it's okay, I want to tell you" she slowly sat up leaning back as Dean sat up as well his eyes never leaving her face. He noticed that she looked nervous so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she gave him a small smile before continuing._

 _"Dad said it was a demon, he didn't know what to do he thought she had just gone crazy. By the time that thing was out of her she was already dead" tears started pouring down her face and Dean pulled her into his side wrapping his arms around her "I-I barely remember her face, all I remember is that she would sing to me. I just wish we had more time to be a real family, to be normal"_

 _She buried her head into Dean shoulder as her sobs became louder, Deans hold on her tightened._

 _"You know my mum she was killed too, there was a fire it was started by a demon" he paused trying to hold in his emotions "I-I still remember it like it was yesterday, I can still feel the heat as I rushed to keep Sammy safe"_

 _Dean let the tears fall freely down his cheeks "I miss her, so much"_

 _Chrissy looked up at Dean tears still streaming down her reddened cheeks "You didn't have to tell me all that, but thank you for trusting me enough. If you ever need anyone to talk to Dean" she wiped a stray tear from his cheek "come to me okay? I'll always be here for you"_

 _"same goes for you Chrissy. I'll always be here for you"_

 _He looked into her eyes realising for the first time how much this girl in front of him actually ment to him. He pulled her back to him and buried his head in her shoulder letting all the emotions he had spent so long trying to hide out. Dean wasn't one to open up easily to people but with Chrissy it was different, he felt like he could tell her anything, she was his support as he was hers._

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

Dean smiled thinking of the memory, that was the first time they had truly opened up to each other and it brought them closer together. Dean felt like he could trust Chrissy with anything now, even his life.

He turned around and headed back to the house rushing up stairs as quietly as he could so that he didn't wake Sam up. He slowly pushed the door to Chrissy's room open and smiled to himself as he saw it was littered with books, half of which were open. He saw Chrissy soundly asleep in bed and slowly creeped over to her.

"Chrissy" He whispered while shaking her "come on cherry pie wake up, I have a surprise for you"

Dean jumped back as Chrissy shot up in bed clutching a knife in her hand. Her eyes quickly focused seeing it was Dean she lowered the knife "sorry, it's kinda become a habit"

"It's okay, now come on I have a surprise for you"

She checked her alarm clock "Dean it's 2am, can this not wait?"

"Nope, now get your butt out of bed and put on a hoodie or something, it's cold"

"This better be worth it Winchester or I'll kick you ass" she grumbled

Dean laughed as he headed back downstairs calling out "I'd like to see you try Singer!"

He waited at the bottom of the stairs for her, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. Five minutes later she came stomping down the stairs wearing leggings, a hoodie and a pair of old red converse.

"Come on" Dean urged as he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside and through the yard, he just laughed at Chrissy who was grumbling behind him. They finally reached the beat up red pickup and he turned round to face her. His face broke into a smile as he saw her eyes light up.

"Oh my god, we haven't done this in ages. I used to love coming out here and watching the stars" she looked at Dean "what brought this on?"

Dean shrugged "Dads coming to get us tomorrow, just figured it would be nice to spend the last night out here, like old times. Now hop in"

Chrissy smiled at him as she jumped into the bed of the truck and payed down, Dean followed close behind. They just payed there in silence watching the night sky above them, nothing needed to be said between them as they just enjoyed each other's presence.

Chrissy turned her head to look at Dean. Dean feeling someone's eyes on him turned to face her, when their eyes met she gave him a shy smile.

"Thank you" she whispered

"It's no problem" Dean smiled back at her as they both turned their gazes back to the night sky. Dean felt their hands brush against each other, in a burst of confidence he gently took her hand interlocking their fingers. He let out as small sigh of relief when she didn't pull away instead she squeezed his hand. That night they both drifted into a peaceful sleep in the bed of the truck, it was one of those rare times when they both felt completely safe.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just a little chapter about how Dean and Chrissy growing feeling for each other. I have about 2 more chapters until I start the first season and I'm so excited to start it! The next chapter will be quite emotional, I'm kinda nervous about writing it but hopefully you will all like it :)_**

 ** _SONG - O.A.R - I FEEL HOME_**

 ** _ethan0bastian - thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone that has followed/favourited this story_**

 ** _-Emily x_**


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises

_**CHAPTER THREE - SURPRISES**_

 _ **Bobby Singers House, 11th March, 2000**_

 _ **Chrissy's Birthday**_

The sun had just started to peek through the curtains of Chrissy's room, she sighed and rolled over snuggling back into her pillow. She wasn't really one for celebrating her birthday, they were normally on hunts anyway although even on a hunt Bobby would still go get a cake for her no matter how bad of a hunt he would always make sure to remember. She smiled at the memories as a knock came from the door.

"I know you're awake, I made a special breakfast so get ya lazy ass outta that bed" Bobby shouted from the other side of the door.

"Sure dad, I'll been down in ten minutes" Chrissy flung her legs over the side of the bed as she sat up and stretched. She got a quick shower letting the refreshing water make her feel more awake. After she stepped out and made her way back to the bedroom she put on a pair of skinny black jeans with a purple jumper, fixing her hair into a messy bun as she headed downstairs.

She turned into the kitchen and gasped there was an enormous pile of cupcakes on the table. But that's not what had shocked her, Dean and Sam were at the table stuffing cupcakes into their mouths. Dean turned at the sound of her entering and a wide grin spread across his face as he stood up to embrace her.

"Hey Chrissy, how's the birthday girl doing?"

Chrissy pulled back to look him "I'm good but what are you doing here? I thought you had a case?"

"It was a quick job, just finished it yesterday" Sam said while standing up to give her a hug

"Plus we had to see our favourite girl on her birthday!" Dean exclaimed as he sat back down and continued to eat the cupcakes. She couldn't wipe the big smile off her face as she to sat down and dug in to the special birthday breakfast. In the ten years that she had known Sam and Dean this was the first time that they'd actually visited on her birthday, normally they just called or came to visit a week or so after as they were normally on a job or in a different state.

"Hmm these are good" Dean said going onto his second one "but not as good as pie"

"Excuse you? Cupcakes are equally as good as pie maybe even better" Chrissy argued

"That's false, pie beats everything" Dean said with his mouth full of cupcake

Sam rolled his eyes "say it Dean don't spray it and she's right cupcakes are better"

Dean glared at his brother for not taking his side "you know Sammy sometimes I wonder if we're even related"

Sam huffed while Chrissy just giggled at the brothers behaviour. She loved spending time with the both of them even if she only got to see them a couple of times a year. The three of them had only grown closer as the years went on and her crush on Dean still hadn't gone away. She even dated a boy a couple years back but it didn't last long as all she could think about was Dean. She hadn't tried being in another relationship since then knowing that as long as she still had feelings for Dean she couldn't be with anyone else.

Dean on the other hand had dated a few girls, some he told her about others Sam complained about. Her heart sank knowing this, she knew she had know right to feel hurt that she should feel happy for Dean instead but she didn't she just felt the pain of one sided feelings. However what Chrissy didn't know was that the only reason Dean dated all those girls was to try and get her off his mind, over the years his small crush had developed also though he refused to admit it. He thought she didn't like him like that, that she only saw him as her best friend so he dated girls to fill in that whole but no girl ever came close to her. There was also the fact that his father had warned him not to date her, he didn't know why but it was an order.

"Oh! Wait here I have a present for you" Dean exclaimed suddenly remembering that he'd left it in the car and rushed to get it.

Once Dean had left Chrissy turned to Sam lowering her voice into a whisper "so have you applied to any schools yet"

Chrissy knew that Sam had never enjoyed the hunting life moving place to place, the only place he could remotely call home was her house. She knew that he wanted to do something more with his life so she convinced him to start applying to schools, he was intelligent so she knew he would be able to land a scholarship into one of the top colleges.

Sam looked around nervously making sure no one was in ear shot as he leaned closer to Chrissy to whisper "yeah I've been looking around, I found a good course for Law at Stanford so I might try there"

"I'm really proud of you Sammy" she placed her hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly.

"Thank you, I'm just worried about telling dad and Dean they love the hunting life so much I just feel like the odd one out in the family" sadness crossed over his face as he realised how different he was to everyone around him

"Oh hush! It may take some time but Dean will come round, he cares about you and only wants to see you happy. John, well him I'm not so sure but I know he'll be proud, he may not show it but he is" Chrissy knew inside that this decision could be up breaking the family and that broke her heart, but she knew that Sam had to get out while he still could, go to school meet a nice girl and have a normal life, a life she herself won't ever have.

She cleared her throat while blinking back the tears "So when are you going to tell them?"

"Probably when the acceptance letter arrives"

Chrissy snored and when to say something only to be cut off by Dean stomping his way back into the house and where she was sitting, he was carrying two long boxes with him, one much smaller than the other and placed them on the table.

"Open the big one first!" Dean said excitedly with a wide grin on his face. Chrissy laughed as she carefully ripped the paper revealing a black box she slowly removed the lid to reveal a new machete and laughed softly picking it up.

"I know you broke the last one which wasn't very good anyway and the grip on the handles better, oh and it stays sharper for longer so you-" Dean rambled

"Dean shut up! I love it" Chrissy laughed, she turned the machete over a small smile gracing her lips as she caught sight of her initials carved into the handle "thank you Dean"

She placed the machete back in the box and reach for the much smaller present, it didn't escape her notice that Dean had become even more nervous than before as he was rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere but her.

"You okay Dean?"

"Uh yeah just open it, Bobby helped me a bit with this one" he cleared his throat turning his gaze away from her once again.

Looking confused as to why Dean was acting this was Rosalie slowly took the wrapping paper off revealing a small box, she slowly lifted the lid gasping at what was inside. A small silver oval shaped locked sat against the silky black material in the box, she slowly lifted it up and carefully opened it tears immediately welling in her eyes. There were two photos within the locket, the one of the left was of her, Dean and Sam from last year when she practically forced the boys to have a photo with her, Dean had his arm wrapped around her waist while SAMs was wrapped round her shoulders as hers was also wrapped round their waists squeezing them all together, they all had huge smiles as they looked into the camera. Looking at the one on the right a tears slipped down her cheek as she saw it was a picture of her mother holding her as a baby with her father stood behind her, they were both looking down at the baby with big smiles on their faces and so much love in their eyes.

"Oh my god Dean, this is...its...its perfect" she whispered as she continued to look at the picture of her once happy family.

"So you uh like it" Dean asked nervously as Sam just sat there utterly speechless at what his brother had done.

"Like it? Dean I love it" she wiped the tears from her eyes before standing up and handing the locket to Dean "would you put it on for me please?"

Dean gently took the necklace from her outstretched hand and got up from his seat, he was more that relieved when she told him she loved it. He'd been stressing over the present for weeks.

Chrissy gently lifted her hair to the side so that Dean could clasp the locket round her neck, as his fingers gently brushed her neck she felt a shiver run down her spine and she cheeks turn a pale shade of pink. Meanwhile Dean was stood behind her trying his hardest not to blush also as she turned round and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck whispering another "thank you" into his ear.

They eventually broke apart as an awkward cough sounded from behind them, they turned to see Sam awkwardly shuffling in his seat.

"I um got you something too, it's not as good as Deans presents but here" he handed her his present that she gratefully took, unwrapping it she saw a journal with her initials carved into the front.

"My own journal? I've wanted one for so long thank you Sammy" Chrissy bent down to give Sam a quick hug as he smiled at her.

"So what are we going to do now" Chrissy asked the two brothers

"We're gonna have a day off, watch some movies order some pizza my treat" he dads voice sounded from the kitchen doorway as the three of them turned to see John and Bobby stood with small smiles on there faces.

"Boys have been wanting a break so I decided we should stay here this weekend, cases can wait until Monday" John addressed Sam and Dean who looked at him in shock not believing he was actually letting them have time off.

So for the rest of the day the five of them sat in front of the TV watching horror films and complaining that it was either incorrect way to kill a monster or that everyone in them was stupid. Later they decided to play monopoly which used to be one of Chrissy's favourites, now she wished she had never suggested it as Sam and Dean wouldn't stop fighting. However the fighting finally stopped once the pizza arrived and they were all too busy eating. After pizza they watched a couple more films before Bobby and Sam announced that they were tiered and headed to bed, half an hour later John announced he wanted to sleep so Chrissy and Dean headed upstairs too.

When they reached the top of the stairs Dean grabbed Chrissy's arm "wear something warm and meet me at our truck in 10minutes"

Chrissy smiled and nodded heading into her room to slip on a hoodie. Over the years when Dean would stay they would always go out to the truck when everyone else was asleep and gaze at the stars together while just talking about anything, sometimes they would even fall to sleep out there. She quickly slipped on her converse before creeping back downstairs and outside towards the truck that her and Dean always went to. She found him there already straightening the blankets, he turned and gave her a small smile gesturing for her to get in.

She hopped in the truck and laid down so she could look at the sky and sighed "feels like forever since we last did this"

Dean laid down next to her "I know, I've missed this"

A comfortable silence fell over them before a thought crossed her mind "Dean?" He hummed in response "do you ever think about having a normal life?"

It took a while before Dean answered "I used too, for a couple of years after mum but then as I learnt more about what was out there I don't think my life could ever be normal"

"You don't think you'll settle down one day? Have kids?"

Dean just shrugged "don't know, would be hard to raise a kid with this life. What about you?"

"Sometimes, it's just a thought though, like if mum was still alive I think about what my life would be like. But hunting all I've ever known, I don't know what a normal life's like and sometimes I just wish that I did"

Dean looked at Chrissy and felt sadness as he realised that she never got to know what a normal life was like, whereas he had four years of it before his mum died,

"Hey come here" he said holding out his arm for her. She rolled into him resting her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her

She breathed a sigh of content "I'm glad I met you Dean Winchester"

"I'm glad I met you too Christina Singer" he whispered into her hair as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep beneath the stars.

* * *

The next morning Dean and Chrissy were still snuggled against each other as a gunshot sounded from inside the house. They both quickly shot up and ran as fast as they could to the house. Once they stepped through the door they froze in shock, Bobby was pointing a shotgun at John.

"Get out of my house you son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled

Chrissy rushed over to him "dad what are you doing?!"

"Stay out of this Chrissy"

That's when she spotted Sam stood awkwardly to the side but he just shook his head indicating he had no idea either.

"Now I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of my house Winchester and I never want to see your face again got it"

John raised his hands "okay Bobby we're leaving. Dean, Sam get in the car"

"But-" Dean tried to argue

"No buts! Car. Now"

Dean just nodded heading for the the door and walking outside as Chrissy followed. He turned round once he sensed her and pulled her into a hug "I'll ring you tonight okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder and let go allowing him to get in the car as John and Sam walked out the house. Same rushed over and gave her a tight hug before getting in the backseat as John just gave her the tiniest smile. Chrissy watched from the porch as the Malaysia sped away and sighed going back inside to confront her father who was at his desk reading.

"Dad what the hell was that?!"

"Nothing" he grumbled

"You pointed a shotgun and John but you're telling me it's nothing!"

Bobby stood up "Go upstairs Chrissy it's got nothing to do with you! You won't be seeing those Winchesters round here anymore! Now just get out my sight"

Chrissy stood there in shock before running out of the house and to the truck that her and Dean had slept in the night before. She got back into the blankets that were still warm and smelled slightly like Dean, thinking about Dean made the tears fall, Did her father really mean that she'd never see them again? He seemed pretty angry at John so she assumed yes. She spent most of her day in the truck lightly crying on and off at the earlier events until she eventually fell asleep curled up in the blankets.

* * *

 ** _A/N: so sorry it's been so long since my last update, I was just planning out the rest of the pre-season 1 chapters and I can't wait to write them. There should only be about 3 more chapters until S1 starts. I didn't originally intended for this chapter to be so long, sometimes when I start writing I just can't stop aha._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone that had viewed, followed, favourited and reviewed this story!_**

 ** _\- Emily x_**


	5. Chapter 4: Sorry Isn't Good Enough

_**CHAPTER FOUR - SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH**_

 _ **Arizona, 2002**_

 _ **Motel Room**_

Chrissy trudged into her hotel room slamming the door behind her and throwing her dirty leather jacket on the bed, she let out a sigh and threw herself onto the bed face first. She had just finished her first solo hunt without her father and she was exhausted.

She had spent all day doing research into an angry spirit only to find out that his bones had already been burnt, luckily for her he was attached to on old family heirloom but the not so lucky part was that she had to break into a house to get it. She just managed to escape the house before the police got there, she ran through the woods hence why the leather jacket was so dirty. But at least the spirit was finally at peace.

Before she fell to sleep covered in dirt Chrissy decided that it would be best to get a shower. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo from her bag and headed into the bathroom turning on the shower. Once it was hot enough Chrissy pealed her sweaty muddy clothes off and stepped into the stream of water. The hot water ran over her body easing some of the tension from her aching muscles, she quickly washed all the dirt from her long brown hair before stepping back out the shower wrapping a towel around herself. She went back into the bedroom to find her phone ringing, she looked at the name and saw it was Sam. She quickly answered him

"Sammy? What's wrong?"

"W-where are you Chrissy...I need to see you" his broken voice came through the speaker

"What happened? Sammy are you okay?"

"I'm fine...well not really, it's hard to explain I just need to talk to you" he paused for a moment "you're the only one that understands me"

Chrissy felt her heart break slightly at the realisation of what had probably happened "I'm in Arizona, a motel just on the outskirts, room 202"

She heard Sam sniff from the other end of the line "okay I'll be there in a couple hours"

"See you soon Sammy, drive safe"

"Thank you Chrissy" Sam said softly before hanging up the phone.

Chrissy sigh running a hand through her damp hair as she sat on the edge of the bed. She knew this day was coming but she had no idea it was going to be this bad, Sam sounded utterly broken on the other end of the phone. Chrissy knew he'd finally got an acceptance letter from one of the many collages that he'd applied too and clearly John and Dean had not taken the news very well if Sam had decided to come to her for support. She had always supported his choice to have a normal life, hell she was proud of him for doing what he wanted to do, Sam was a bright kid who had an even brighter future ahead of him and Chrissy could see that.

While waiting for Sam to get there she decided to get dressed in some grey sweats and a tank top before sitting on the bed and watching some random comedy show.

A couple of hours later just as Chrissy's eyes had started to flutter shut a soft knock came from the door causing her to startle slightly. Moving out of bed and grabbing the knife that was under the pillow just in case Chrissy made her way to the door looking through the peephole, she smiled once she saw Sam there. placing the knife on the table and quickly opened the door to greet him, as soon as the door opened Sam scooped Chrissy up in his arms hugging her tightly and burying his head in her shoulder.

Chrissy rubbed his back softly "it's okay Sammy I'm here, let's get you inside huh?"

Sam just nodded as he followed his best friend into the motel room, sitting at the little table as Chrissy sat across from him. Sam was glad that he had Chrissy in his life she seemed to be the only person that truly understood his need for a normal life and a college education.

"You want a drink or anything Sam?" Chrissy asked

Sam cleared his throat "uh yeah, just a water please"

Chrissy got up out of her chair and headed for the mini bar where she grabbed two cool waters and then proceeded to place one in front of him, Sam thanked her.

"So tell me what happened Sammy" Chrissy placed a comforting hand on his arm waiting for him to start talking.

He told her about how he had gotten the acceptance letter from Stanford University on a full scholarship. Then he told her about telling John, apparently the older man had not taken it well at all he had shouted at Sam and told him never to comeback again. The whole thing was breaking Chrissy's heart she couldn't believe that John had acted in such a way, to tell his son that he never wanted to see him again? She knew he would be angry but she hoped he'd at least understand. What surprised her the most was how Dean had been on Sam about it, telling him he was deserting the family and agreeing with John on every point, she expected more from Dean and was angry to learn that he hadn't been supportive of his little brother.

"Oh Sammy I'm so sorry, Dean will come round I promise even if I have to kick his ass"

Sam chuckled slightly before turning serious again "yeah but what about dad? He made it pretty clear that he never wants to see me again"

Chrissy bit her lip in thought, John was a very hard man to read and she honestly wasn't sure if the man in question would ever forgive Sam. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Sammy, just a heat of the moment thing you know?"

"Sure whatever" Sam snorted

"Hey now, you still have me, Bobby, and Dean when he decides to get his head out his ass. I know how important this is to you and I will help support you every step of the way okay?" She gave Sam a small smile as she squeezed his arm. Sam returned the smile and placing his hand over hers

"Thank you Chrissy you don't know how much it means to me"

"It's what family does Sam, we stick by each other. You're not just my best friend Sam you're my little brother too"

The stayed in silence for a few moments before Sam spoke again "so have you talked to Dean yet?"

"No, but I suspect that he'll be ringing soon." Chrissy said looking down at her hands, she felt guilty for not telling Dean about Sam's collage plans but it was for the best, Dean would've freaked out and she wanted Sam to have the normal life he deserved.

The sound of her phone ringing snapped Chrissy out of her thoughts, looking down at the screen she saw that it was Dean. She let out a low groan before answering "hey Dean"

"Hey cherry pie, I'm guessing Sam already told you what's going on and I just-" he paused for a moment trying to keep his emotions in check "I need to talk to someone, where are you?"

She looked at Sam who just nodded at her "I'm in Arizona at a cheap motel near the boarder. Room 202"

"Okay, I'll be there soon" and with that he hung up causing Chrissy to put her head in her hands. She knew that she would definitely have to come clean to Dean now and she was worried about what his reaction would be.

"Sam I-"

"It's okay Chrissy, he needs you right now"

"Thanks Sammy" she replied while watching Sam slip on his coat and move towards her pulling her into a tight hug.

"You should tell him you know?" He whispered into her hair

"What?"

"You should tell him how you feel"

Chrissy laughed softly, she wanted to tell Dean but the only thing stopping her was the inevitable rejection. "Yeah well he doesn't feel the same so what's the point?"

Sam pulled away so that he could look her in the eyes "I know my brother Chrissy and I know how he feels about you. Unfortunately he's just as stubborn at admitting it as you are"

"Whatever Sammy" she shoved him playfully "you better go before Dean gets here"

"Yeah" he placed a light kiss on her cheek "thank you for listening, I'll call you later. Bye"

"Bye Sam" she shut the door behind him and watched as he pulled away to go start his new life. She couldn't be prouder of what Sam had accomplished in his life. Chrissy was somewhat envious of the fact that he got to go to collage but knowing that she was helping save people's lives was good enough for her.

* * *

Chrissy hadn't managed to get any sleep while waiting for Dean to arrive, she was too nervous about having to tell him that she'd known about Sam this whole time. She sat at the small table nursing a cup of coffee when she heard the familiar roar of the impala engine. Her nerves grew with the sound of a door slamming and the footsteps that were heading towards her.

Chrissy got up and opened the door before Dean even had a chance to knock. They stared at each other for a moment befor Chrissy lunged at Dean pulling him into a tight hug.

"Woah cherry pie it's okay" he said hugging her back just as tightly. Right now he was trying his hardest not to cry in front of her. Chrissy pulled back to let Dean sit down.

"You want some coffee?"

"Or a beer" Chrissy gave him a pointed look "hey it's 4 o'clock somewhere"

Chrissy just poured him a cup of coffee thinking that alcohol was probably not a wise decision this early in the warning. She passed him the cup sitting down opposite him. She noticed how tired he looked, his eyes had bags under them it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know who else to call" Dean rubbed a hand over his face "dads pissed and is just drinking, I couldn't stay with him like that"

"It's gonna be okay Dean"

"How? Sam abandoned us, abandoned the hunt to go to college" he laughed bitterly "It's like he doesn't even care about this family anymore"

"Of course he does Dean! He just wants a normal life! And I'm glad he got one"

"You're glad? Chrissy we save people, we kill people's worse nightmares and he's just stopped so he can go to college" Dean stood up and started walking up and down the room getting frustrated "I don't get it. I know him and dad never really got along but why would he do this?"

Chrissy could feel anger rising within her "because he wants to be normal! He wants a wife and kids, a normal job. You know he's always hated this life Dean! You know I'm so glad he took my advise to get out and-" Chrissy stopped herself mid sentence as she realised what she'd said

"You knew?! Fucking hell Christina you knew!"

Chrissy stood up and made her way over to Dean going to place a hand on his arm but her pulled away from her. She knew that she'd have to explain everything now "I helped him apply to the collages, helped him with everything"

"And you didn't tell me?! Why?!" Dean demanded

"Because I knew you'd be pissed!" Chrissy spat "because you've always loved this life! I see Sam and he's miserable! I knew you'd tell John and he'd try to stop it or something"

"I still had a right to know!"

"Why Dean?! It's not your life!"

"He's my brother not yours! You had no right to hide this from me Christina, you were supposed to be my best friend" Dean said that last part sadly

"I am it's just...He needed to get out Dean before he got stuck in this life. He had that chance and I thought it best that he take it"

Dean laughed bitterly "did you tell him to lie to his family too? Or did you just convince him to betray us?"

"That's not fair Dean" Chrissy knew Dean would be angry but never imagined that it would be this bad. She saw the look of hurt and anger in his eyes and it made her want to burst into tears.

"I can't do this, God I can't even look at you right now"

"Dean please don't, I'm sorry okay I did what I thought was best"

Dean stormed his way over to the door and yanked it open "yeah well sorry isn't good enough, goodbye Christina"

With that Dean slammed the door behind him and Chrissy sunk onto the bed finally letting the tears spill. She knew Dean would be angry but she expected him to at least understand why she couldn't tell him about Sam. She knew he'd probably need a long time to cool off, they had arguments in the past and he normally called after a couple days. But this was bigger than any of those and she was worried, worried that she'd really messed everything up this time.

Chrissy sat there silently crying for a while longer before she decided that she needed some sleep. She didn't even bother changing out of her clothes as she just lay on top of the sheets while drifting into a restless sleep. She needed to fix this but had no idea how.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Finally a new chapter! Sorry it's taken forever to get this out. I hope that you all had an amazing New Year and that you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review letting my know what you think._**

 ** _Also, would you like to see Chrissy go to New Orleans with Dean? Before they get Sam._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed this story so far!_**

 ** _\- Emily x_**


	6. Chapter 5: Hurt

**A/N: This is an updated version, if you've already read this before there is an extra scene at the end with Dean/Chrissy it's rather long. I was going to put it in the next chapter but found that it didn't really fit. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Life ain't always beautiful_  
 _Sometimes it's just plain hard_  
 _Life can knock you down, it can break your heart_

 _Life ain't always beautiful_  
 _You think you're on your way_  
 _And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day_

 _But the struggles make you stronger_  
 _And the changes make you wise_  
 _And happiness has it's own way of takin it's sweet time_

 _No, life ain't always beautiful_  
 _Tears will fall sometimes_  
 _Life ain't always beautiful_  
 _But it's a beautiful ride_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER FIVE - HURT**_

 ** _January 2004_**

 ** _Woods_**

It was currently dark outside and Chrissy was rummaging through the trunk of her fathers car for silver bullets. They had picked up a case a couple of days ago of people getting their hearts ripped out, after days of research and asking questions they finally found out where the werewolf was hiding. Apparently it liked to get people on the side of the road near the woods and kill them.

Chrissy finally found the ammo and loaded it into her gun, this would be her first werewolf so she was making sure to be fully prepared. Pulling on her leather jacket she noticed the locket Dean gave her all these years ago and tucked it back under her sweater. As the cold metal touched her skin she couldn't help but think of Dean, they hadn't really talked since Sam had gone to college but her feelings for him were still as strong as ever.

He had called a couple of times but it was only for help with cases and he never stayed on the phone longer than he needed too. Chrissy missed Dean, she missed his smile, his ability to make her laugh. She missed her best friend the man she had strong feelings for and now she was afraid that their friendship would never be the same again.

"You ready Christina?" Bobby spoke causing Chrissy to stop all thoughts of Dean and focus on the job at hand.

"Yeah Dad, let's go" Chrissy smiled at her father as the began to walk into the woods looking for the wolf. It was quiet and dark their only source of light was two small flashlights. Leaves crunched under her boots as they slowly stepped through the forest, senses on high alert in case something came at them. Chrissy's hand was on the handle of her gun ready to draw and fire in an instant.

The snapping of a twig and a shadow in the distance made them both stop and listen. Bobby signalled that he'd go right and she'd go left. Chrissy wasn't a big fan of splitting up but knew it was the best chance to catch the thing.

They split off from each other, Chrissy was straining her hearing trying to listen for any sign that the monster was there. A shot rang out in the distance along with a pained howl, Chrissy sighed in relief as she heard her father yell that he'd got it.

All of a sudden Chrissy felt a body tackle her to the ground and a excruciating pain ripped through her side, she let out a loud scream as she heard her father frantically calling her name. Looking up into the yellow eyes Chrissy froze in fear as the beast stared back at her with anger shining in its eyes. She couldn't get her gun as she was pinned to the cold hard ground.

The wolf opened its mouth ready to bite her. Tears were slipping down Chrissy's cheeks due to pain and fear. The wolfs teeth only inches away when a shot rang out and the creature fell dead on top of her crushing her already weakened body.

The adrenalin was beginning to wear off and the pain was getting worse. Chrissy looked down and saw three large claw marks on her stomach oozing blood. She felt her breathing pick up as she realised how serious the situation was.

The body was pulled off her and her father came into view with a panicked look on his face "oh god, no no no! You're gonna be okay ya hear me Chrissy. I'm gonna get you to a hospital and you're gonna be just fine."

Bobby sobbed as he firmly held his hands on the wound trying his best to stop the blood flow. Chrissy wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't. All she could feel was white hot pain spreading throughout her body, her eyes were fluttering closed.

"No Chrissy honey you keep those eyes open for me okay?"

But she couldn't, the image of her father was fading and in her last moments of continuances she found herself thinking of Dean and how she wished everything could be back to the way it was.

* * *

 ** _Hospital_**

Bobby was restless as he sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Chrissy had been taken into surgery over an hour ago and he was still yet to hear anything. The wait was killing Bobby, he was usually tough as nails but sat here waiting to hear if his only daughter was alive was breaking him.

After hours of waiting with Bobby getting more and more frustrated as time went by, a doctor finally came in "Mr Singer?"

Bobby shot up from his chair and stormed over to the doctor, firing questions as he went "is she alive? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Mr Singer please stay calm. Your daughters surgery went well, however she still isn't out of the woods yet we will need to monitor her for a while"

Bobby let out a sigh "well then take me to her!"

"Of course" the doctor nodded "however she's asleep at the moment...we're not sure when she'll wake up. We're hoping within the week"

"Hoping? You know what just take me to her"

The doctor lead Bobby to Chrissy's room. Upon seeing his daughter in such a state Bobby let his hard mask slip as he went over to his daughters bedside. He grabbed her pale hand in his and held it tightly afraid she'd disappear if he let go.

Sitting there by his daughters bedside Bobby thought about the last thing she'd said to him. He'd debated calling that person for some time now but was unsure. It was clear to anyone with eyes how the two of them felt about each other, well except John he couldn't see it and he probably wouldn't allow it either. Bobby probably wouldn't allow it, but he'd seen the two of them together, seen how happy they made each other and he didn't want to stand in the way of that.

Bobby got up and gave Chrissy's forehead a light kiss before leaving the room. Once out in the hall Bobby got his phone out, finding the right number he only had to listen to it ring a couple of times before being picked up.

"Hey Dean"

* * *

 ** _Motel_**

Dean was sat on the motel bed with papers surrounding him as he did research. Him and John we're currently tracking down what they believed to be a shifter. John was sat at the table reading through his journal when Deans phone went off.

Looking at who it was confusion made its way onto Deans face, this person never called him unless it was urgent. Glancing over at John Dean thought it was best to take the call outside, John was too engrossed in his journal to even notice that Dean had left the room.

Once outside and far enough away from the room so that his dad couldn't see Dean pressed the accept button and held the phone to his ear. "Bobby?"

" _Dean...its Chrissy"_

The sound of Chrissy's name alone made Dean's heart rate pick up but the way Bobby was talking was what had the young man truly worried. He could sense the pain in Bobbys voice and bad thoughts were starting to cloud his mind.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line before Bobby spoke up again " _it's bad...a werewolf attacked-"_

"Was she bitten?!" Dean was panicking now

" _No no but it got its claws in her real good. She was in surgery for 3 hours"_ Bobby sighed " _she stable for now but Dean...the doctors aren't sure when she'll wake up, if she wakes up"_

"Jesus Christ" Dean ran a hand down his face trying to contain the tears that were building up in his eyes. She could be dying and Dean hadn't even gotten a chance to apologise, he had wanted to call her but he was too afraid that after all this time she'd be pissed at him for not doing it sooner.

" _You should be here Dean"_

"What? Why me? I-"

" _Just get down her ya idjit we're at a hospital in Jackson. Listen Dean I may be old but I ain't stupid now get ya ass down here_ " with that Bobby hung up the phone leaving Dean confused. What the hell was Bobby talking about? But he chose to ignore it for now, Chrissy could be dying and he needed to see her. Even if it would be the last time.

Rushing back into the hotel room Dean started to gather all his things together and started shoving them in his bag. It would take just over a day to get to Jackson if he left now and with no stops along the way.

"The hell you doing son?" Johns voice spoke up startling Dean, he'd clearly forgotten that his father was in the room.

"I need to leave and I need to leave now"

"Dean we're in the middle of a case. What's more important than that?"

Dean tried to remain calm as he answered his father "You've dealt with worse things on your own. Dad I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't important"

Dean finished his packing and headed towards the door only to be stopped by John. "Oh no, you are not leaving this room until you tell me what the hell is going on"

Dean took a deep breath "it's Chrissy"

"What?" John gave Dean a confused look

"Dad it-it's bad. Werewolf attack she's in the hospital...Bobby said that she might not wake up"

"Jesus Christ" John ram a hand through his messy hair clearly trying to think of what to say "listen Dean I know your upset but-"

"If you say we have a case so help me god" Dean growled

"Look Dean I get it you're upset but we have a job to do here"

"Chrissy could die dad! Or do you just not care?" John remained silent, Dean had never spoken to him like this before "I'm going whether you like it or not. She's my best friend and I need to see her, there are things I need to tell her...just in case"

John looked at Dean and upon seeing the sadness and worry in his sons eyes he caved "fine go, before I change my mind."

Dean nodded at his father before going to exit the room John called out "I hope she's okay Dean, I really do. That girl is like family."

Dean looked at him one last time before rushing to the Impala. Throwing his bag into the back seat Dean turned the keys in the ignition and sped out of the parking lot. He didn't care about the speeding limit or stop signs, Dean wasn't even going to stop until he made it to that hospital.

* * *

 _ **Hospital**_

It was early morning when Dean finally arrived at the hospital, he'd been driving for about 30hrs on no sleep and only one stop. He was exhausted but he didn't care, he was just hoping that Chrissy was okay.

Dean made his way through the hospital to the room number that Bobby had texted him. As he came to the room Bobby stepped out and made his way over, without saying a world the older man pulled Dean into a tight hug.

Pulling away Dean looked at Bobby, the man looked like he hadn't slept in weeks "how is she Bobby?"

"Doctors say she's doing better but she still hasn't woken up" Bobby took his cap of running a hand through his hair "listen I'm going to get the car and get Chrissy's bag for when she wakes up"

"I'll watch over her Bobby, I promise I won't leave her side" and Dean meant it now he was here he wasn't going anywhere "why don't you pick up some food on the way back and get some sleep. No offence Bobby but you look like hell"

"Gee thanks" Bobby replied sarcastically "but you're right. I'll be back this afternoon, call me if anything happens"

They started to walk away from each other when Bobby stopped Dean "listen Dean before she...before she passed out she said your name"

"Bobby-"

"Now I don't know what happened to you two but you need to sort it out. I know I probably shouldn't but I trust her with you Dean" Bobby looked Dean in they eyes "just don't hurt her or I will shoot you"

Dean stood there in shock, mouth open slightly before swallowing thickly "I won't Bobby"

"Good" and with that Bobby walked away leaving behind a slightly in shock Dean. He had never expected Bobby of all people to say that to him. Dean knew how he felt about Chrissy, he just didn't know how obvious it was until now.

When Dean opened the door to her room his breath hitched, the sight of her was enough to almost break him. There she was laying in a hospital bed with wires and monitors surrounding her, her skin looked paler than normal and her dark hair was matted. He found that he was unable to move from his position at the door, he'd never seen her look so weak and it made him want to hold her and never let her go.

Slowly walking into the room Dean sat on the chair by her bedside, he picked up her cold hand in his bringing it to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to it. He wanted to say something, talk to her hoping it would help her wake up. But he couldn't think of what to say, for the first time in his life Dean Winchester was speechless. So he opted for just sitting there rubbing small circles on her hand hoping that she could at least sense his presence.

Dean sat there in a daze thinking about everything that had happened the past two years. After their argument he went off and found a girl that he'd gotten serious with but that didn't work out. He knew he wasn't in love with the girl now but back then after his argument with Chrissy it felt like he was. Truth be told he just needed something to get Chrissy out of his mind, he never expected it to get that serious.

He regretted not calling Chrissy and apologising, he didn't know if it was because of pride that he didn't call her or if it was the fact he was scared of her reaction. He assumed that she'd be angry so in the end he never called her unless it was for a case. God he felt like such an idiot for not calling, for not telling her how he really felt.

Seeing Chrissy laying in a hospital bed so broken really put the hunter lifestyle in perspective for Dean. It was a dangerous job and anyone could get hurt or killed at anytime, because of this Dean knew what he had to do and this time he wouldn't shy away from it.

* * *

Chrissy's eyes fluttered open to a blinding light, she fluttered her eyelids until they finally adjusted to the bright lights. The first thing she felt was a dull pain throughout her whole body, a pain that was becoming overwhelming. She didn't understand what was going on but then she suddenly remembered something charging at her, then pain, then darkness.

The feeling of soft circles being drawn on her hand started to comfort her and she found the pain dulling slightly. Turning her head slightly to the right she was shocked to see who was sat there, but then a smile spread across her face. Dean Winchester was sat there holding her hand looking like he was thinking hard about something.

Chrissy lightly squeezed his hand and watched as his eyes flicked down to her face then back to the window. She could barely contain a chuckle as Dean's eyes went wide and he looked back at her mouth agape.

"Hey Dean" she whispered

"Oh my god Chrissy" he let go of her hand and place his own on both her cheeks. Before Chrissy could answer Dean's lips crashed onto hers as he kissed her with such passion that she could hardly breath. Once over the initial shock of the kiss Chrissy's hands slid up his arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer in the process.

The kiss was filled with so much want and need from both of them, all those years of built up tension was finally being released in this one kiss. Dean's thumbs were rubbing her cheeks softly as she placed with the hair on the back of his neck. After a couple of minutes they both pulled away reluctantly for air. The two were breathing heavy as their foreheads rested together

"You scared the shit out of me" he breathed

"You kissed me" Chrissy opened her eyes to stare into his green ones. She saw them crinkle slightly at the corners as he let out a low chuckle.

"I did"

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have feelings for you Christina Singer and I'm done hiding them."

"But I thought after the whole Sam thing..." Chrissy trailed off not knowing what to say. Dean sighed as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I wasn't mad, well I was but I got over it. I guess I was scared to call in case you hated me"

Chrissy cupped Dean's cheek "I could never hate you Dean Winchester, even if you can be a stubborn asshole sometimes"

They both chuckled as Dean looked back into her eyes "so does this mean...?"

"Yes Dean I have feelings for you too" Dean grinned at her pleased that she actually returned his affections. He had to admit that after all these years it felt good to finally tell her how he felt.

Meanwhile Chrissy was trying not to cry at how happy she was, after all these years thinking that he only saw her as a his best friend she'd never been happier to be proved wrong. She knew having a relationship as a hunter was risky but she was willing to give it a shot with Dean, he'll they needed something good in their lives and this could be it.

"Are we done with the chick flick moment? Because I want to kiss you again"

"Such a romantic" Chrissy rolled her eyes as Dean just grinned back at her. She pulled on his shirt bringing his lips back to hers in a sweet tender kiss. They were so lost in the kiss that they didn't even notice the nurse enter the room.

"Ahem" Chrissy and Dean instantly broke apart looking at the nurse with awkward smiles on their faces "I'm glad to see you're awake miss Singer, and clearly feeling better" Chrissy's cheeks turned red at the nurses statement."how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, just a dull ache in my side but apart from that I feel great" the nurse smiled at Chrissy

"Well I'll get the doctor to check on you just to make sure" with that the nurse left the room to fetch a doctors. The doctor told Chrissy that they would keep her in for at least another week and to let the nurses know if the pain got worse so the could give her more medication. The whole time the doctor was talking Dean was gripping her hand and soothingly running his thumb along the back of it.

Once the doctor left after telling her to get more rest Dean turned to Chrissy wanting to address what had been on his mind since the kiss. "So...what are we? I mean what's going to happen between us now. Is there going to be an us?"

"Whatever you want us to be, I'm okay with taking it slow if that's what you want? Honestly Dean I'm just glad I have you back in my life again. Also I like the sound of there being an us"

"I like the sound of that, as long as I get you all to myself" he kissed her lips lightly before leaning back on the chair "I'm glad there's an us too. now get some sleep, Bobby will be here with food soon"

Chrissy moved over slightly in bed patting the space next to her indicating Dean to get in. Dean shook his head "you're hurt Cherry pie I don't think it's a good idea"

Chrissy gasped dramatically "Dean Winchester refusing to get in bed with a woman, never thought I'd see the day"

Dean laughed sarcastically at her "very funny, I just don't want to hurt you"

"Just get in the damn bed Dean. I just need you close right now okay?" Dean looked into her pleading eyes and found himself unable to refuse as he slowly got under the blanket with her. He shifted carefully putting his arm round her shoulder and pulling her closer into his side, Chrissy rested her head on his shoulder letting out a content sigh.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No this is perfect" she replied snuggling closer into his side. After a couple of minutes Dean felt her body completely relax as she drifted off to sleep. He spent a couple of minutes just watching her and being thankful that she was alive before he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

That's how Bobby found them when he returned a couple of hours later. Bobby let a rare smile cross his features upon seeing the two leaning into each other with peaceful looks on their faces. At that moment Bobby couldn't have been happier knowing that his daughter had finally found someone to truly be happy with.

* * *

 ** _2 weeks later_**

Chrissy was finally ready to go home after two whole weeks of being in bed and not being able to move much. The doctors finally said she was okay to go as long as she was on bed rest for another couple of weeks. Chrissy was annoyed that she'd have to stay home doing research, not that she minded that much but she would prefer actually being out there and hunting. She'd already been out of hunting for two weeks and it would probably be another month before she could go again.

Luckily being in hospital wasn't too bad she had Dean and her dad to keep her company. Dean outright refused to leave even when she asked or when John called with a case. He said he wasn't leaving her until she got back home safe. Not that she minded Dean being there, it was rather nice especially now they knew how the other felt. They'd play cards together, talk about hunts they'd been on and when Bobby left the room they'd share kisses. Bobby had called them "damn teenagers" when he'd caught them kissing one time.

Once Chrissy had changed into a loose fitting shirt and some leggings, her wound still hurt but not that much, Dean walked in with a wheelchair. Chrissy groaned when she saw Dean giving her that cocky smile.

"Oh no Dean I can walk just fine!" She exclaimed getting up off the bed, her hand moving to her side when a tinge of pain shot through it.

"Come on cherry pie get in the wheelchair. I know it sucks ass but you're still in pain"

Chrissy started walking towards Dean determination showing on her face that she was able to walk herself. That was until a stab of pain hit her and she gasped causing Dean to rush to her side while muttering "stubborn woman". He gently escorted her to the wheelchair. She didn't say a word as Dean wheeled her out of the hospital and to the impala. He had said that he wanted to take her home before he met up with his dad again so Bobby had left earlier that morning to get everything ready.

Dean helped Chrissy into the car and gave her a worried look, she hadn't said anything since he'd helped her into the wheelchair. He shook his head maybe he was just overthinking everything. He got into the impala and started up the engine heading to Bobby's house.

An hour into the drive and Chrissy still hadn't said a word, Dean had even put on her favourite The Clash song "Should I Stay Or Should I Go" which she would sing along to every time, but today there was nothing and Dean was becoming increasingly more worried. After the song had ended he turned off the radio and Glanced at Chrissy who was staring out of the passenger side window.

"What's wrong cherry pie?"

There was a moment of silence before Chrissy mumbled a quiet "I'm fine"

"Really? Because you haven't said a word since the hospital and you didn't even sing along to The Clash Chrissy! That's one of your favourites"

"I said that I'm fine Dean"

Getting annoyed Dean mumbled "fine" before stirring the car to the side of the road and stopping. He'd known Chrissy for 14 years and he knew when she was bottling something up and damn it he was going to find out.

"Dean start the car" Chrissy said between clenched teeth

"Not until you talk to me! Damn it Chrissy"

"Fine you wanna talk then let's talk. Let's talk about how I'm a useless hunter or the fact I was so stupid that I almost got myself killed!" Chrissy sat breathing heavily and Dean just stared wide eyed at her. He couldn't believe she thought that about herself, he quickly composed himself ready to set her straight.

"No you're not. You are one of the best hunters I know, hell you are a female version of Bobby. You help so many people as well as hunters, you save lives almost every week." Dean gently grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze "you are one of the best hunters I know. You are kind and selfless but you can also kick ass"

Chrissy let out a little chuckle "you think so?"

"I don't think I know. And as for the werewolf you weren't to know there were two, hell it happens to us all. So stop beating yourself up about it." Dean place a quick kiss on her cheek before turning the ignition back on. Chrissy scooted over so she could lean her head on his shoulder, she whispered "thank you Dean. You're the best"

"I know Cherry pie and when you get better we're going on hunts together. It would give us some alone time at least" he glanced down and wiggled his eyebrows. Chrissy snorted and slapped his chest.

"God Winchester you just had to cheapen the moment. But I would love to go on hunts with you"

"Good, now let's get you home"

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope you liked this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it! Next chapter is New Orleans then we'll start season 1 yay!_**

 ** _Random Fact - "Should I Stay Or Should I Go" is actually one of my favourite songs. I heard it on the Stranger Things soundtrack and it's been a favourite ever since :)_**

 ** _SONG - Life Ain't Always Beautiful - Gary Allan_**

 ** _Serena - Thank you so much for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed this story!_**

 ** _\- Emily x_**


	7. Chapter 6: New Orleans

_She's just a devil woman_

 _With evil on her mind_

 _Beware the devil woman_

 _She's gonna get you_

 _She's just a devil woman_

 _With evil on her mind_

 _Beware the devil woman_

She's gonna get you from behind

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six - New Orleans**_

 ** _October, 2004_**

Chrissy was sat watching a random cooking show while her father was sat at his desk doing research and trying to find a new case. It had been 9 months since Chrissy had been attacked by that werewolf, and 9 month since she and Dean had finally confessed to each other. After all those years of pushing down their feeling it felt good to be able to express them. Bobby was surprisingly supportive of the relationship, although he did threaten Dean if he ever were to hurt her.

For the most part their new found "relationship" (they hadn't really put any label on it yet) was going very well. They went on hunts together, Dean visited her at least once a month where they would lay in the bed of the truck all night and make up for lost time. Dean still occasionally flirted with other women but Chrissy knew he would never do anything, most of the time a death glare from her would cause the girls to turn and scurry away. All in all they were doing great together. However there was just one problem and his name was John Winchester. When they finally told John about their relationship he was less than enthusiastic about it and neither of them had a clue why. When Chrissy would go out on hunts with them both John would make little comments about the way they acted and how they were distracting each other from the job.

Chrissy sighed and rubbed her stomach where the raised pink scars from the werewolf claws were. She had fully healed but she still got a twinge of pain every now and again if she moved wrong or put too much pressure on the area. She was just happy that her Father was allowing her to hunt again, he'd been rather against it at first until Dean convinced him that he'd never let anything hurt her again. He'd done a pretty good job of keeping his word so far.

The all too familiar sound of the Impala could be heard coming up the driveway, causing Chrissy to smile and Bobby to roll is eyes. Chrissy turned of the television and went to go greet Dean as he walked in through the door. When Dean saw her approaching a smile lit up his face. He walked over to her and grabbed her round the waist as he lifted her up. Chrissy let out a laugh "well hello to you too Dean"

"I missed you cherry pie" He grinned at her. Chrissy leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Dean hummed against her lips placing one hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice Bobby enter the room. A cough sounded from behind them causing the two to part while panting for air. Dean set Chrissy back on her feet while still keeping one arm round Chrissy waist. He gave Bobby an innocent smile and a small wave "hey Bobby"

"Just because I approve of this" Bobby pointed between the two "doesn't mean I want to see your lovely dovely crap in my house"

"Oh we've done a lot more than that in this house" Dean mumbled under his breath while Chrissy grabbed a sharp elbow into his ribs.

"What was that boy?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Dean coughed awkwardly

"Nothing...so you gonna offer me a beer?"

"What do I look like? The dam maid? Get your own beer" Dean quickly nodded moving past Bobby to the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge also getting one for Chrissy and Bobby while he was there. All three sat at the kitchen table, Chrissy sat next to Dean as Bobby sat opposite the couple.

"So what brings you here Dean" Bobby asked taking a swig of his beer.

"What? Can I not just be here to see my girl?"

Chrissy raised a brow at Dean clearly she was able to read him better than he thought "you want me to help out on a hunt, what's it this time?"

"New Orleans, voodoo thing I think. Dad went on a hunt said I could take this one solo. I just though well uh...we haven't seen each other in a while so thought you'd like to come with" Chrissy smiled at Dean, he wasn't the best at the whole relationship thing but she had to give him points for his thoughtfulness. He admitted to her that she was the longest relationship he'd ever had and she couldn't help but feel special. They still hadn't said the big three words but they didn't have too, they said it through their actions.

"Okay I'll go. Never been to New Orleans before it sounds like fun" Chrissu said as she downed the rest of her beer slamming the bottle back onto the table "so what we hunting then?"

"Well see bodies have been found with their necks slashed, completely drained of blood. One a week starting from the beginning of the month. Seems like some kind of ritual and we don't have long until another body is snatched and drained" Dean explained

"Sounds like some voodoo stuff right there. You both be careful" Bobby warned them. Chrissy got up and hugged her father tight. "Don't worry dad I'll be fine, we'll be home before you know it" she released her father from the hug and ran upstairs to grab her bag. Dean watched her go with a small smile on his face.

"Never thought I'd see the day" Bobby broke the silence causing Dean to look at him confused.

"What?"

"The day Dean Winchester starts acting like a love sick puppy" Bobby laughs patting Dean on the shoulder before walking into the living room. Dean stayed behind a shocked look on his face before he shouted after him "I am not a puppy!"

Chrissy and Dean were riding in the impala listening to AC/DC while Chrissy was looking at articles on her computer. "So every full moon a man has been found with his throat slashed and strange symbols written in blood on the walls. Police think it's some kind of cult but so far they have no leads."

"Yup that's pretty much it not much online but I figured we could ask around. Neighbours are bound to have heard something" Dean explained as Chrissy nodded her head continuing to silently read through the article.

"So how long we got before the next full moon" Chrissy asked putting the laptop back into her bag.

"Two days which is why we need to start asking questions as soon as we get there. I made you a knew FBI badge its in the compartment" Chrissy rummaged in the compartment silently praying to herself that Dean had chosen a good one this time. She pulled out the fake ID scowling at the name written on the inside.

"Seriously Dean? Scully? And what your Mulder?" Dean just looked at her with a smirk causing her to let out an annoyed sound before slapping his arm "you have got to be joking! Mulder and Scully? Don't you think someone's going to pick up on it and get supicious?"

"What? I thought it was genius I mean we are practically Molder and Scully" Chrissy just sighed knowing that there was no use in arguing with him. "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there". Chrissy nodded getting comfortable and leaning her head on the window. Dean looked over at her while she was asleep, he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

* * *

 ** _New Orleans_**

It was early the next morning when Dean pulled into a cheap motel. He gently woke Chrissy up before carrying both their bags to the room. The room was like most motels they stayed in, honestly they all looked the same to Chrissy at this point.

"So we got any leads yet" Chrissy asked as she sat on the edge of the bed

"Thought we could go visit the friend of the last victim. See what they were doing the night his friend got killed" Dean stated pulling out their suits and throwing them on the bed.

"Sounds great" The two went into the motel and quickly changed into suits before getting back into the impala and heading to the witnesses house.

Chrissy climbed out of the impala adjusting her suit she started walking towards the friends house with Dean close behind her. Walking up to the apartment Chrissy knocked on the door, a guy in his early 20's answered and upon seeing her smiled. "What can I do for you sweetheart?"

Dean pushed in front of Chrissy flashing his badge at the kid "FBI , agent Mulder and this is my partner Agent Scully. We have a few questions about your friend"

"Mulder and Scully? Are you for real?" The guy asked clearly trying to hold in his laughter.

"We know, it's the joke of the office. We swear that's why they paired us up" Chrissy quickly explained shooting Dean an annoyed glance. Lucky for them he seemed to buy it and let them in. Chrissy turned to Dean giving him the "you're so lucky we got away with that." Look as he just shrugged and walked passed her into the house. Christ and Dean sat down on the sofa while from the victims friend.

"So Mr Adams why don't we just run through the night your friend was killed. Was he acting strange at all?" Chrisdy started the questioning.

"Nah we just went out to a bar he had a couple drinks. He did take off with some girl though" the guy explained

"A girl? Can you describe her?" Dean asked

"Yeah umm late 20s maybe, black hair that went down to her waist. Really hot" Chrissy saw a smile creep onto Dean's lips but she just rolled her eyes.

"Anything else at all" The man just shook his head. Chrissy and Dean thanked the man for his time before leaving and heading back to the impala. They slid into the car before Dean turned to Chrissy.

"So you think this chick is the ones killing all those dudes?"

"I mean it would make sense, all the men have gone missing in similar ways. I would say it's worth checking out." Chrissy responded as she slid off her blazer "God I hate wearing these things"

"Well it was your idea to wear them" Dean retorted while loosening his tie.

"Well it makes us professional, Mulder" Chrissy mocked "I can't believe you went with Mulder and Scully"

"Oh come on! It was great and you know it was" Chrissy just side eyed Dean who just scoffed before starting the impala.

* * *

 ** _Motel_**

"Okay so you'll go in there flirt with her and when you both leave I'll follow you" Chrissy and Dean were lazing on the bed going over the plan.

"Then we kill the bitch' simple" Dean clinked his beer bottle with Chrissy's. She smiled weakly at Dean a bad feeling has settled in her stomach and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like they hadn't dealt with anything like this before because they had, but Chrissy just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. "Hey cherry pie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing D" she pecked his lips "just make sure you have everything okay? I don't want anything going wrong"

"You know I always do, hey we've done this a thousand times. It will be okay" Dean gave her a smile which she couldn't help but return "you know we still have a couple hours before we need to be there"

"Dean Winchester you are terrible" Chrissy laughed as Dean set their beers on top of the bedside table before pushing her to lay down on the bed.

* * *

 ** _Bar_**

Chrissy walked into the bar and went straight to sit on a barstool ordering a vodka and Coke. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a red vest top and black heeled boots with a leather jacket to help conceal all the weapons she had on her.

The bar was rather crowded but Chrissy could still spot Dean sitting at a table with a pint of beer. He caught her eye and winked at her causing her to blush lightly. They had been together 8 months and he could still make her blush so easily.

Chrissy sipped her drink slowly while her eyes kept scanning the bar for the woman. She hoped they wouldn't be waiting too long, she just wanted to get this over with.

At that moment the bar door opened to reveal a woman zin a short black dress, she matched the description that the witness had given. Chrissy looked in Dean's direction noticing that he had seen her. They have each other small nods indicating that the plan was a go.

Chrissy was talking to the bar tender and glancing at Dean talking to the woman from the corner of her eye. Flirting with girls was a second nature to Dean and Chrissy didn't mind it so much because she knew he was with her and he'd never do anything. Hell they even made a game out of it, they'd pick a person for the other to flirt with and if they got a number the other person had to buy the drinks. Chrissy smiled at the memories, yeah her and Dean were definitely not a normal couple.

Finally Dean and the woman were making their way out of the bar. Chrissy waited a moment before downing the rest of her drink and following them.

Chrissy stuck to the shadows as she followed them down the dark streets. They were headed to a rougher part of the city, this caused her to feel uneasy even more so when she saw them head into an abandoned building. Chrissy clenched her teeth this wasn't the usual MO, she killed in hotel rooms not abandoned houses.

Chrissy slowly pulled out her gun as she pushed open the door. The place was filthy littered with broken glass and beer cans, the walls were spray painted and the floor boarded creaked under her boots. Chrissy held her gun in front of her ready to fire at any moment as she crept around the house trying to find Dean. A crash came from the back of the house, Chrissy ran in the direction only to find the door was locked. Grunting in annoyance Chrissy stepped back before kicking the door in, Chrissy gaped at the sight that awaited her.

In the middle of the room Dean was tied to a chair unconscious. Chrissy ran over to him and lifted his head "Dean come on wake up" she patted his cheek and he groaned lightly as his eyes fluttered. "That's it D come on"

Dean's eyes fully opened and Chrissy sighed in relief but the relief didn't last for long when she saw Dean's eyes flick to look behind her. Chrissy raised her gun and turned around to see the woman from the bar.

"Christina Singer oh how I've waited for this day" The woman walked closer "I was hoping that your father would be here too but oh well I guess a Winchester will do"

"How do you know me?!" Chrissy demanded

"Well I don't really but I definitely know your father" The woman's smiled dropped "he killed my sister and now I'm going to kill his only daughter". Before Chrissy could react the woman shot her hand out and hit Chrissy with a spell causing her to fly backwards and hit the wall.

Chrissy tried to get up but found that she couldn't, it was like all her energy was gone and she was powerless. "Oh don't bother honey you won't be able to move for a good while" the woman kneeled down next to Chrissy and pulled out a knife "I've been thinking about this moment for a long time and honey it's going to hurt like hell."

"You honestly think you'll get away with this. Kill me and Dean and you'll have My dad and John after you" Chrissy spat out.

"That's the plan, imagine if I killed the Singers and the Winchesters. I think they'll give me a medal for that" the woman laughed "I did want your dad to watch you die but I guess I'll just have to settle for the boyfriend. Isn't that right Dean" the woman turned around only to see an empty chair where Dean was once sat.

"No! Where the fuck did you go Winchester? If I find you I'm going to make her death even more painful you here me asshole!" She screamed looking around frantically.

"You're screwed now" Chrissy laughed from her spot on the floor "You chose the wrong hunters to mess with"

"You shut your mouth bitch" she snarled stalking back over to Chrissy "you know I wanted to take my time with you but screw it I think I'll just kill you now" the woman raised the knife in the air.

"Hey bitch!" She turned around seeing Dean "she's right you messed with the wrong couple" he shot her straight through the head not giving her a chance to responded. He checked she was actually dead before rushing over to Chrissy.

"You okay cherry pie?"

"Hmm I think so, just feel a bit weak that's all" Chrissy mumbled as Dean picked her up and started walking towards the exit. "What about the body?"

"I'll come back later and burn this hole goddam house down" Dean spoke before Chrissy fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and noticed she looked pale, he felt a fresh wave of anger go through him at how weak she looked. If he could kill that witch again he would.

* * *

 ** _Motel_**

Chrissy woke up with a groan. He body hurt all over and she had the worst headache. She looked round the room and spotted Dean on the phone to someone.

"Dean" she croaked out while using all her strength to push herself up. Dean looked at her with relief before addressing the person on the phone.

"She's awake you want to talk to her?" Dean handed the phone to Chrissy.

"Hey sweetheart you okay" Bobby's voice asked

"Yeah dad I'm fine, she hit me with one hell of a spell but I'll be okay. Nothing a bit of rest won't fix"

"Listen Chrissy I'm sorry-" Bobby started only to be cut of angrily by his daughter

"Don't! Don't you dare blame yourself I don't even want to hear it, this was not your fault and I'm fine so let's drop it" Chrissy demanded, she was not going to let him blame himself like he always did when she got hurt.

"Yes ma'am" Bobby chuckled "so when are you coming home?"

"Couple of days maybe, I'll see you soon dad, love you"

"Love you too and be careful" after saying their final goodbyes Chrissy hung up and clasped back into the pillows.

"Here" Dean said handing her some pills and a glass of water that she gratefully took "should help with the headache" he kissed her forehead as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"So you dealt with that witch or whatever she was" Chrissy asked

"Yup no way she's coming back" Dean looked down at the phone in his hands. A sad look crossed his face causing Chrissy to frown.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, he's probably just busy on a hunt or something"

"Dean Winchester" Chrissy gave him a stern look.

"It's just, I haven't heard from dad in almost a week and when I try to call him is phone goes straight to voicemail" Dean ran a frustrated hand through his hair "it's just not like him to wait this long to call"

"Hey it could just be nothing okay, your dads a great hunter I'm sure he's fine" Chrissy put a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. "If he still hasn't contacted you within the next week then we'll look into it okay?"

"Okay" Dean smiled and kissed her cheek "now you lay down and get some rest while I go grab us some food"

"And cupcakes please I think I deserve some after what happened"

"Yeah yeah" Dean said as she grabbed his wallet and headed out the door leaving Chrissy alone. She lay there in bed and couldn't help the scared feeling that washed over her, she felt like something bad was going to happen but she wasn't sure what. All she knew for sure was that if they couldn't get hold of John then something was seriously wrong.

* * *

 **Note**

 _Can't believe I haven't updated this story in over a year, sorry! I'm currently rewatching all of Supernatural right now, I'm currently on season 2. Next chapter will be the start of season 1 yay! I'm excited to finally start writing stuff from the show._

 _I have two questions:_

 _1). Do you like the song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter? Should I continue to do them_

 _2). Should I do separate books for each season or keep everything in this one?_

 _Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourited this story!_

 _\- Emily x_


	8. Chapter 7: Woman In White Part I

_I can settle down_  
 _And be doin' just fine_  
 _'Till I hear an old freight_  
 _Rollin' down the line_  
 _Then I hurry straight_  
 _Home and pack_  
 _And if I didn't go_  
 _I believe I'd blow my stack_  
 _I love you, baby_  
 _But you gotta understand_  
 _When the lord made me_  
 _He made a ramblin' man_

 _Some folks might say_  
 _That I'm no good_  
 _That I wouldn't settle_  
 _Down if I could_  
 _But when that open road_  
 _Starts to callin' me_  
 _There's somethin' o'er the hill_  
 _That I gotta see_  
 _Sometimes it's hard_  
 _But you gotta understand_  
 _When the lord made me_  
 _He made a ramblin' man_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven - Woman In White Part I**_

 ** _Stanford, Halloween 2004_**

Dean and Chrissy sat inside the impala in front of a block of apartment buildings. They watched all the students in fancy dress, half of them were stumbling around drunk trying to get back to their flats. Chrissy shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, she didn't want to be here but Dean had made it clear that this was what they had to do.

"Will you please stop with the shifting" Dean grumbled as he took another bite of his burger. Chrissy huffed she didn't want to start another argument so she decided to stay quiet. The last two days had been filled with arguments over coming here to Stanford. "Look Chrissy I know you don't like it but we need him okay"

"Dean come on Sam has a life here, you know we can do this on our own" Chrissy pleaded.

"Come on Chrissy! You're still recovering from that voodoo stuff you aren't back to full strength yet. Plus I just need him to find dad and then he can go back to his perfect life" Dean spat out the last sentence causing Chrissy to frown.

"Dean..." Chrissy sighed "okay but just this once okay?"

Dean gave Chrissy a weak smile, she still wasn't happy about bringing Sam into this but she knew there was no changing his mind once he had it set on something. About five minutes later they saw the light inside Sam's apartment turn off the two decided to make their move.

Dean headed towards the fire escape "You know there's a front door right?". Dean just shrugged before continuing up the fire escape. Chrissy deciding she couldn't be bothered with that went through the front door instead. She climbed the flights of stairs before finally getting to Sam's apartment. Making quick work of the lock Chrissy slipped into the dimly lit apartment. She could hear Sam taking and headed towards the living room. The apartment was littered with books and framed photos of Sam and his girlfriend Jess. Chrissy smiled when she saw a photo of the three of them from Halloween last year when Chrissy decided to pay them a visit.

"Did you have to come through the window Dean?" Sam whispered to Dean obviously trying not to wake up Jess.

"I did tell him there was a front door but you know what he's like" Chrissy smiled at the two brothers while leaning on the doorframe. Sam turned around with a look of shock on his face before it morphed into a giant grin as he strode towards her. Chrissy squeaked as Sam picked her up in a big bear hug.

"Chrissy it's so good to see you" Sam breathed as he set her down. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good Sammy, tired from trying to keep this one in line though" Chrissy laughed walking over to Dean and nudging him slightly.

"Ah come on cherry pie you know you love it" Dean grinned at her as his arm went around her shoulder. Sam looked between the two with suspicion but before he could say anything they heard a voice and light footsteps coming their way.

"Sam? What's going on?" The light turned on to reveal Sam's girlfriend Jess stood there in just her pj's. "Oh my god! Chrissy!" The two girls walked towards each other and embraced tightly "I haven't seen you in almost a year"

"Hold up you too know each other" Dean asked looking confused.

"Let me guess this is Dean?" Jess smiled shaking Dean's hand "and yes of course I've met my boyfriends best friend".

Dean looked at Chrissy who just shrugged and went to go stand back next to him. She knew he was going to question her about it later but she didn't care. "Umm not that I'm not happy to see you Chris but it's kinda late what are you doing here?"

"We actually came here to talk to Sam" Dean responded "Alone"

"Oh then I'll just..." Jess started but was cut off by Sam "no whatever you have to say you can say I front of her" the two brothers stared at each other for a moment.

"Fine, Dads hasn't been home in a couple days"

"So? He's working overtime, I'm sure he'll stumble in eventually" Sam stated with a cold look on his face.

"Sam, Dads been on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in days" Dean tried to convey the message as best he could to Sam so that Jess wouldn't get suspicious. Sam's face morphed into one of worry but he quickly covered it up and told Jess that he needed to speak to Dean and Chrissy in private.

On her way out of the apartment Chrissy gave Jess one last hug and promised to call. She finally left the apartment and rushed to catch up with Sam and Dean who were arguing.

"You're not hearing me Sammy dads missing and I need your help" Dean stopped on the stairs and turned to face his younger brother.

"Yeah remember the Devils gate? He was missing then too and he turned up just fine" Sam argued "Plus you have Chrissy I'm sure the two of you can handle it"

Chrissy sighed and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder "Sammy I understand you don't want this but Dean needs your help right now, I'm not exactly at 100% right now. Don't worry it's nothing serious" Chrissy tried to reassure Sam who was giving her a worried look.

"See I need you Sam, so are you coming?" Dean asked

"No"

"No?" Dean asked getting angry again. Chrissy sighed she didn't want to witness another fight between the two brothers so she decided to wait outside. She figured this was something they needed to discuss amongst themselves.

Chrissy slipped passed the brothers and out the front door towards the impala. She leaned on the side of it feeling tired, the voodoo spell she was hit with hadn't quite warn off yet as she was still getting tired and feeling weak at times. She hoped it would go away completely soon so she could get back to doing what she was best at, hunting.

A few minutes later the boys arrived and neither of them looked happy, they said a few heated sentences to each other which Chrissy couldn't quite hear before Dean came over to her. He placed his hands on her cheeks as a worried look crossed his face "You okay there cherry pie?"

"Dean I'm fine, just a little tired that's all. This should all wear off soon so stop worrying" Chrissy gave Dean a weak smile when a cough was heard from behind them. They turned round to see Sam staring at them awkwardly.

"Remind me again why you need me when you have Chrissy?" He asked looking between the two.

"She got hit with a voodoo spell when we were in New Orleans on a hunt. Effect haven't worn off completely yet." Dean explained "That's why I want you with us Sam"

Sam seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he let out a defeated sigh "What was he hunting?". Dean smiled and made his way to the trunk of the impala closely followed by Chrissy. Popping open the trunk and holds the tire compartment open with a shotgun. Rummaging around the messy arsenal Dean cursed when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Chrissy knowing exactly what he was looking for stepped forward and moved a box of ammo to the side revealing the files, she picked them up and turned to Dean. "You know if you kept it organised you'd be able to find things better"

"Yes I know you've told me a thousand times already" Dean grabbed the files from her "but what would I do without you". Chrissy laughed and nudged Dean as Sam glanced between the two in confusion. Noticing the look his brother was giving them Dean coughed "So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho California. About a month ago this guy went missing, completely MIA"

Dean handed the files to Sam who flipped through them reading all the articles they had collected. "He could've been kidnapped"

"Yeah but the thing is ten other people have gone missing on that stretch of road in the past twenty years" Chrissy explained while handing Sam the other articles. Dean was rummaging through the trunk of the impala looking for something while Chrissy continued to explain to Sam "the attacks are becoming more frequent so John went to go check it out, that was three weeks ago"

Sam looked up from reading the articles with a worried look on his face. Sure a three week long hunt wasn't uncommon but going nearly two of those weeks with no contact is. Chrissy knew John could handle himself but the fact that he wasn't answering anyone's calls, no matter how many voice messages she left was worrying.

"Ah here we go" Dean cried out triumphantly as he found the recorder "yesterday I got a voicemail from dad, listen". Dean pressed play of the recorder, at first only static could be heard until the broken up voice of John started talking.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to find out what's going on. It may...be very careful Dean. We're all in danger" Dean pauses the recording.

"You got EVP on that recording" Sam asked.

"Very good, just like riding a bike isn't it?" Dean had a smile on his while Chrissy and Sam just shook their heads at his comment. "I slowed the message down and took out the hiss. Listen to this"

"I'll never go home" a woman's voice could barely be heard but it sounded scared and upset. Dean puts the recorder back and shuts the trunk of the impala. He and Chrissy lean against it and Dean puts his arm round her.

"You know I haven't bothered you for two years, never asked you for a thing" Dean states as he see's Sam in deep thought.

"Okay I'll come with you" Sam finally give up "but I have to be back by Monday. I uh...I have an interview for law school" Sam nervously rubs the back of his neck. Chrissy smiles big and pulls away to give the young Winchester a hug.

"I'm proud of you Sam and don't worry we'll get you back in time for that interview" Sam hugs Chrissy back tightly before pulling away and heading back to his apartment to get some stuff for the road. Chrissy smiled after the young Winchester, she was proud of him. Chrissy could sense that Dean was still unhappy about Sam's choices but was glad that he didn't voice his opinions on the matter.

* * *

 ** _Impala,_**

 ** _On The Road_**

Chrissy was asleep in the backseat, she was feeling exhausted and Dean had forced her to get some rest. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was still worried about her and if it wasn't for her stubbornness he would've taken her back to Bobby's.

Dean kept glancing at her through the mirror and him and Sam sat in silence in the front seat. Sam was just staring out the window looking at the darkened scenery as Dean continued to speed down the highway. After a while Sam decided to break the silence with a question that had been bugging him "So you and Chrissy?"

Dean glanced at his brother before looking back at the road, his expression giving away nothing "What about me and Chrissy?"

"It's just...you two seem closer. Is there something going on there?" Sam was genuinely curious, it was no secret that the two hunters liked each other and Sam would be more than happy if they were together. Dean seemed to think about his answer for a minute.

"Yeah" Dean coughed to clear his throat "it's uh been about nine months now I think, crazy right" Dean was uncomfortable to say the least he never really liked talking about stuff like this.

"Well it's about damn time!" Sam laughed happily and patted Dean on the back "God, I thought you'd never tell each other, I'm happy for you both I really am Dean"

"Thanks Sammy" Dean shifted in his seat not knowing what else to say, was it really that obvious that he'd liked her?

"Hey but listen if you hurt her I won't hesitate to kick you ass" Sam laughed seeing Dean's shocked face "She's like a sister to me Dean"

"Yeah I know although I don't think you'll get a chance to kick my ass. Bobby will probably shoot me first" the two brothers laughed lightly. To Dean this felt right, him Sam and Chrissy together he wished that it could last longer than two days but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"You know I've missed you Dean" Sam admitted when their laughter had stopped.

"Yeah me too little brother. Now get some sleep, still got a long drive ahead of us" Dean watched as Sam leant his head on the window, even if he never said it out loud he was proud of his little brother.

* * *

 ** _California,_**

 ** _Gas Station_**

Chrissy woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She slowly sat up and stretched her back popping in the process. Looking out the window she noticed they had stopped at a gas station that she assumed was near Jericho. She could just make out Dean inside the shop buying breakfast and Sam was in the front seat going through Dean's tape collection.

She couldn't believe they were here right now, going on a hunt just the three of them. It felt like old times back when they were all teenagers and at her dads house. Except this was a hunt and they'd never been on one that was just the tree of them, Chrissy was nervous but she knew they could get the job done.

"Hey" Dean said coming out the store "You want breakfast?" He help up three cups of coffee and a bag filled with Junk food.

"No thanks" Sam mumbled looking at the bag with mild discussed "Anyway how did you pay for that? You and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Well hunting isn't exactly a paying job now is it Sammy, plus if we need cash Chrissy is great at hustling pool" Dean said with a proud smile on his face as he got in the drivers seat. He handed Chrissy her coffee and the bag of food before turning back to Sam. "Plus I just fill out the form, not my fault they keep sending the cards"

"Yeah sounds about right" Sam scoffed still looking at Dean's cassette tape collection "dude you seriously need to update this collection"

"What? Why?"

"Well for one there cassette tapes and for another Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Motörhead. Dean it's the best of mullet rock" Dean snacked the Metallica tape out of Sam's hands. "Honestly how does Chrissy put up with your music"

"Hey! I happen to love those bands too, although some Queen would be nice every once in a while" Chrissy leaned forward between the two brothers.

"Yeah well driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cake hole" Dean smirked turning up the radio. Chrissy leaned back with a huff as Sam just rolled his eyes. Dean laughed as he sped out of the gas station.

They were driving along the highway in silence for a while before Sam asked Chrissy if she could help check the hospitals to see if John was there. They decided to just check the nearest ones to Jericho. She called both hospitals and she sighed with relief upon hearing they had no one matching Johns description.

"So he's at none of the hospitals, that's a good thing" Sam stated once he'd hung up the phone. They saw a bridge come into view with cop cars on it. Chrissy sat forward trying to get a better look at what was happening as Dean stopped the car.

Dean gets a box of fake ID's out of the compartment and hands Chrissy one of hers, luckily it didn't say Scully on it this time. "Okay let's go"

All three of them get out the car and start walking towards the sheriff who's leaning on the railing yelling down to other officers asking if they found anything. He see's them coming and stands up straight with a look of confusion on his face. The deputy turned to his partner and they shared a brief conversation.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month didn't you?" Dean asked

"And who might you be?"

"Federal marshals" Dean and Chrissy flash their badges at the office who looks at them disapprovingly.

"Aren't you a bit young?" The man folds his arms and raises his brow at the trio, clearly they weren't going to get any help from the police on this one.

"Why thank you" Dean has a smug look on his face causing Chrissy to groan internally. Dean had a little habit of being sarcastic to the police one of the things that really annoyed her.

"Sorry about him" Chrissy says sweetly "but you did have another one, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Are there any connections to the victims or do you have any leads on what could've happened to them?" Chrissy asked politely, Dean may have been cocky towards officers but she wasn't like that. After all they were just trying to do their jobs.

"Apart from that they were all male, no. As for what could have happened to them well serial murder? Kidnapping?" The deputy suggested.

"Well that's just the kind of crack police work I exspect out of you guys" Dean said sarcastically, Sam stomped on his brothers foot while Chrissy elbowed him in the ribs causing Dean to let out a small grunt of pain. At this point the officer was looking pissed at Dean and they needed to get out of there.

"Sorry we'll uh be going now" Sam said awkwardly "but just one question. Did you know the last victim?". The officer looked reluctant to answer but did so anyway,

"Yeah he was a good kid, didn't deserve whatever happened to him"

"Thank you sir" Sam said while leading Dean away from the officers so he wouldn't say anything to get them into trouble. Chrissy trailed behind as the two brothers argued back and forth. In the middle of the boys argument Chrissy noticed the sheriff arriving with two men in suits who she guessed were FBI.

"Oh shit" Chrissy hissed as she turned back to the two arguing brothers smacking them on the shoulder. This caused them both to look at her with mild irritation "FBI" she mumbled before quickly turning around just as the sheriff stopped in front of them.

"Can I help you gentlemen and lady" the sheriff asked

"no sir we were just leaving" Dean replied quickly walking passed the three men towards the impala but not without muttering "Agent Maulder, Agent Scully" under his breath. Chrissy and Sam just trailed behind him smiling awkwardly at the agents who were giving them cold looks.

Getting back into the impala Chrissy smacked Dean on the back of the dead "ow what the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for, now drive before they get even more suspicious" Chrissy snapped. Honestly it was a wonder that Dean hadn't been arrested yet, although she had to admit that it was hard not to laugh at his comment. Dean grumbled under his breath before starting the engine and heading towards the town.

The three hunters were walking round town when they spotted a young woman putting up flyers with Troy's face on them. The young girl looked like she hadn't slept since his disappearance. Chrissy frowned at the look of the girls face, she looked heartbroken. Chrissy felt sad for the young woman knowing that she'd never see her boyfriend again, she couldn't even begin to imagine what loosing someone like that felt like and she didn't want to. As they walked towards her Chrissy grabbed Dean's hand, she didn't really know why she did but seeing the look in that girls eyes had hit her.

"Hello, are you Amy by any chance?" Dean asked, the girl look up at him in confusion.

"Yes, can I help you" she finished hanging up another flyer before turning to face them fully.

"Well we're Troy's uncles, Dean and Sam" Dean smoothly lied "and this is my girl Chrissy".

"Well Troy never mentioned you"Amy started walking away and the three hunters followed quickly behind

"Well that's just like Troy isn't it" Dean laugh "we live out of state, we don't see him much" Amy stopped to face them again still with doubt in her eyes.

"Listen Amy we...we just want to know what happened" Chrissy said softly. At that moment a friend of Amy's walked over asking if she was okay.

"Listen we want to help find him" Sam spoke up, giving the girl a pleading look Sam continued "can we ask you some questions?".

Amy agreed to answer their questions and lead the three to a small diner. Sam, Chrissy and Dean squished into one side of the booth while Amy and her friend sat on the other.

"I was on the phone with Troy, he was on his way home, he said he would call me right back but...he never did" Amy looked down at the table sadly.

"Did he say anything strange at all" Sam asked soothingly

"No, not that I can remember" Amy shook her head. Sam could see the girl getting upset and changed the subject.

"I like your necklace" the necklace was a small silver pentagram inside a circle, Amy smiled as she touched it.

"Troy gave it too me, thought it would piss of my parents" Amy laughed softly.

"Actually they're more for protection" Sam explained causing Amy to smile at him. Chrissy shifted in her seat between the boys and leant forward slightly,

"Amy I know this must be hard for you but there's something about Troy's disappearance that doesn't feel right. Is there anything that might help us find him?" Chrissy asked softly. Amy and her friend both share a nervous glance "what is it?"

"Well it's just people like to talk" Amy's friend Rachel decides to speak up.

"What do they say?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"Supposedly this woman was murdered on that highway and people say she hitchhiker and whoever picks her up well...they go missing" Rachel finishes explaining. The three hunters glance at each other before thanking the girls for their time, they had a lot of research to do.

* * *

 ** _Library_**

Chrissy is spinning on one of the old swivel chairs bored out of her mind. The library in Jericho wasn't great, it looked unkept and only had one working computer which Dean was currently typing away on. Chrissy sighed and rolled her chair over to Dean "Here why don't you let me do it?"

"It's fine I got it" Dean mumbled and continued typing. Chrissy let out a huff before pushing Dean's chair out of her way "hey!"

"What? You were taking too long" Chrissy said innocently as she started typing,

"You're lucky your cute" Dean grumble as he pushed his chair closer to hers so he could see the screen. Sam let out a laugh as he sat to Chrissy's right.

"You two always like this?" He asked with a smile on his face, the couple just hummed as they continued to stare at the screen. "Angry spirits are born out of violent death right?" The couple hummed in agreement once more.

Chrissy catching on quickly to what Sam was saying changed the word "murder" to "suicide". An article immediately popped up dated April 25th 1981. "Constance Welch jumped off Slyvania bridge and drown, age 24"

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asks. Chrissy continued to read the article gasping slightly,

"Apparently just hours before she called 911, her umm children she left them alone in the bath for a minute and when she comes back they aren't breathing, they died" Chrissy explained as Dean lightly squeezed her thigh in reassurance, he knew how much she hated dealing with the death of children.

"They that bridge look familiar to you?" Dean pointed to the photo, it was the exact same bridge where Troy had gone missing.

* * *

 ** _Sylvania Bridge,_**

 ** _Night_**

Chrissy got out of the impala and started slowly walking along the bridge, she pulled her leather jacket tighter around her to protect from the cold night air.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean leaned against the railing looking at the water below. Chrissy went and stood next to him,

"You think dad was here?" Sam asked

"Well dad was chasing this thing and we're chasing him so" Dean shrugged his shoulders before continuing to walk. He placed his arm around Chrissy's shoulder as she leaned into his warmth.

"So what now?" Sam asks putting his hands in his pockets

"Keep looking until we find dad" Dean stated simply. Sam stopped in his tracks and sighed,

"Dean I told you I have to be back by-"

"Monday, right, the interview" Dean stated with no emotion in his voice as he turned to face Sam. "Yeah I forgot you're serious about all that aren't you? You think your just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Dean" Chrissy hissed placing a hand on his arm "Don't start this, not now okay you promised" Dean scoffed but didn't pull away from her touch.

"Maybe I will, why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know what you've done" Dean was getting more agitated with each word he spoke, Chrissy could tell that this was going to turn nasty and fast.

"No she doesn't and she never will" Sam said stepping closer to his brother.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean scoffed "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean proceeded to keep walking and Sam and Chrissy were quick to follow.

"Oh yeah? And who's that?"

"One of us" he stated simply turning back round to face Sam

"No I'm not like you or Chrissy, this won't be my life Dean!" Sam raised his voice.

"Dean, Sam's right, it's his choice to make he wants a normal life why can't you just support him?" Chrissy spoke up, she didn't like getting in the middle of their fights but at some point she needed to.

"Yeah figured you'd take his side" Dean snapped at her. Chrissy looked at Dean in shock a look of regret flashed in his eyes before they turned hard again. "He has a responsibility-"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

In the blink of an eye Dean had Sam pushed up against the railing of the bridge. Chrissy gasped in shock not just at Dean's actions but also Sam's words, Mary was still a soft spot for Dean and she understood why. Hell she was only months old when her mother was taken from her and if anyone said that about her she would be just as pissed.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Dean growled. Feeling the hairs standing up on the back of her neck Chrissy looked around in confusion before spotting a figure in a white dress by the railing.

"Sam Dean" She spoke loud to get the brothers attention, they both turned to look at her and followed to where she was pointing. Dean let go of Sam who straightened himself out before standing next to Chrissy.

The woman in the white dress looked at them before stepping up onto the railing and letting herself fall. The hunters screamed "no!" As they ran over to where the woman was standing. Looking over the railing Chrissy's eyebrows furrowed as she noticed that the water was undisturbed.

"What the hell" Chrissy mumbles to herself. Suddenly the noise of a car starting causes Chrissy to startle and turn to face the impala.

"Dean, who's driving the car" Sam asks nervously backing up slightly. Dean doesn't answer instead he fished out the keys from his pocket.

"Ok um I think we should maybe run now" Chrissy states as the impala starts driving slowly towards them.

"Yeah good idea" Sam mutters just as the car starts to pick up speed the three hunters start running "we're gonna have to jump!" Sam exclaims as the impala gets closer.

"Oh come on" Chrissy growls to herself, she really wasn't in the mood for this right now. Sighing Chrissy quickly followed Sam's lead and jumped over the railing. she braced herself for the feeling of the freezing water on her skin, but it never came. Instead Sam had managed to grab onto her arm as he clung onto the side of the bridge. "Thanks Sammy!"

"You okay" Chrissy just nodded before Sam pulled her up so that she could grab the railing. The sound of the impala engine could no longer be heard so Chrissy assumed it was safe and climbed back over. Sam quickly followed behind her as Chrissy looked for Dean.

"Dean!" She yelled turning around and looking over the edge but she couldn't see anything "Dean! Where are you?"

"Dean! Dean!" Sam joined Chrissy in leaning over the rail, the panic was evident in both their voices as they searched for him. After a few moment a figure was seen crawling out of the murky water, Chrissy sighed in relief noticing that it had Dean's leather jacket on.

"Hey you okay down there?" Sam shouts

"Oh yeah I'm super" Dean replies sarcastically causing the other two to laugh. Chrissy made her way over to the impala and popped the hood checking for any signs of damage. She knew Dean would want to check any make sure everything was still in order, after all it was his baby.

"Hey my baby doing okay?" Dean came to stand beside Chrissy who immediately covered her nose at the smell, he definitely needed a shower.

"Yes she's fine Dean" Chrissy said taking a step back.

"Good. You know that Constance chick is a real bitch!" Dean shouted out slamming the hood closed.

"Well it's safe to say she doesn't want us digging around. So what do we do now?" Sam asked

"We go to a motel and do more research, find a way to put her spirit to rest" Chrissy answered. Honestly it had been a long day and she thought they all could do with a little rest.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Dean went to go put his arm around Chrissy but she stepped away from him. He gave her a confused look,

"Dude, you smell like a toilet" Sam said with a disgusted face. Dean sniffed his arm recoiling slightly at the smell. Sam and Chrissy laughed as they both got into the back seat of the impala wanting to be as far away from Dean's stench as possible. Chrissy leaned on Sam's shoulder as Dean started the car and sped off to the nearest motel.

* * *

 **Note**

 _So I wasn't originally going to do this chapter in two parts but it's longer than I thought it would be and therefore taking me longer to write. Don't worry not all the episodes will be split into two parts, I'll only be doing it for the more important episodes most likely. Hope you enjoyed Part 1 of The Woman In White, part 2 will be out within the next week!_

 _ **Song** \- "Rablin' Man" By Hank Williams _

_Thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed this story!_

 _\- Emily x_


End file.
